Broken Pieces
by holymagician
Summary: A young woman named Dania loses her memories of Haven City, but finds herself in Spargus City. She meets Jak and begins to remember shocking things. Read to find out what she remembers as she travels with Jak and Daxter.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Pieces

Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE: IMPORTANT – I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF REVISING THIS STORY. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO PRODUCE CHAPTER AFTER CHAPTER QUICKLY. I DO ASK FOR YOUR PATIENCE. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!

"Hello? Hello!? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" Dania shouted into her communicator over the swirling wind that wrapped its dangerous embrace around her. All that she received was static.

"Damn," she mumbled as she threw the communicator into the sand angrily. All that she could do now was take in her surroundings and wait. A sense of familiarity did cross her mind, though. She'd been there before. The sense of nagging proved it.

Dania blinked to clear her eyes of the burning sand. The sensation had her dragging down the goggles that were connected to her perfect hairline. She could feel the sand threatening to tear her skin from her very bones as she adjusted the goggles onto her cheek bones. Dania reached for the orange cloth that was tied around her upper, left arm. The wind took the access fabric and made it very difficult for her to get it untied, but she managed. Holding opposite ends of the cloth, she wrapped it around her soft feature to find relief from the storm.

She stopped and looked at the only thing that held the answer to her fate; the lonely Sand Rover that patiently waited for her. _Alright, baby, you are the only thing that will determine whether I live or die._ Dania thought to herself as she fished for her keys. Her feet drifted to the rover as she found them and she found herself getting into the vehicle without fear. She had never known herself; never known who she was; never known anything. Death was an unknown in retrospect, but she wasn't going to let it scare her. Dania fired up the engine, switched the rover from park to drive, and began to ride in no particular direction as the sand blanketed her sight.

After awhile, Dania found herself looking to her left to find a stone wall that showed years of erosion from the sands and the winds of the desert. It seemed to tower above her at an unlimited height, but that was typical for the stone structures of the wasteland. Dania looked back to the limited sight in front of her and sighed. Even with her eyes squinted, she couldn't make anything out; even landmarks that she normally used. Though, something did catch her eye in the distance. The obvious black color stuck out as the rapidly approaching rover may have saved her after all.

Dania eased on the gas as the shadow black transformed into a narrow cave. Instincts told her that it was safety, but as she finally saw the situation of the cave, her mind told her it was a slow death. The cave was about ten feet deep in the rock face and the entrance was no more than two and a half feet wide. That was just enough room for Dania to save herself, but not her Sand Rover; another thing in which she had to sacrifice to survive. Her sigh was full of agitation as she put the rover in park and pulled up on the emergency break. She wasn't sacrificing the artifacts, though. She reached behind the passenger's seat and collected the little pile into her left arm. Finally, she jumped out of the rover and into the blistering sands of the desert.

With her back to the rover, she looked back to the vehicle. _Good choice._ Walking away from the vehicle, she walked into the cave. The shelter offered more than she thought it would. The sounds of the wind instantly decreased as well as the wind. If this is where she was going to stay for the time being, that was alright with her. Dania could deal with the little breeze from the wasteland and she could deal with the solitude. It was one thing she was used to.

As she set down the artifacts to the back of the little enclosure, Dania knew what might happen to her; good and bad. A miracle could happen. Who knows, maybe someone will find her after the storm settles. Or the worst could happen. Dania may have driven so far out into the desert that the search party wouldn't find her in time. The dryness from the heat and the baking sun would get to her before the men would and they would find an instant mummy lying on the cave floor with a pile of riches. Oh, this was only the beginning to her thoughts of life and death.

Suddenly, a sound arouse from the storm, a familiar sound. It was the sound of a motor engine and Dania couldn't believe it. Who would be crazy enough to be out in the desert in a storm like this? _Wait, I am crazy enough. Oh well, it's probably just the marauders trying to . . . Oh God!_ The thought of the marauders finding her abandoned vehicle parked outside of the cave would cause attention. She knew she was in trouble as the engine got louder. The vehicle was getting closer.

Dania scrambled to the entrance to the cave to find a rare sight; Kleiver's Sand Shark. At the racing speed of the Sand Shark, Kleiver wasn't the driver. He would have definitely weighted down the vehicle. It must have been someone young, someone who obviously would risk their life to help another. _Could it be the young man that all of Spargus City is talking about?_

Dania hadn't met him yet, but she's heard so much about him. This young man was a refugee from a city called Haven City. Apparently, he was dangerous and could turn into a dangerous monster. The only thing that she thought of when she heard rumors about that was her own reputation. Dania was also considered dangerous, but she was also known as being courageous. Though, she wasn't the most popular person in Spargus City, everyone was frightened of her.

The Sand Shark skidded to a halt behind Dania's Sand Rover. The driver hadn't seen Dania in the entrance of the cave, yet, but she saw him. He seemed to be looking for something or he seemed to be inspecting her vehicle as the cloud of dust fades into the wind. Dania made a move and exited the cave. Her features were still hidden from the eyes of the drive, but more importantly from the voice of death from the storm.

Instantly, the driver's attention is brought to Dania's moving figure. She stopped and leaned on her vehicle as if she felt that he was going to take it from her. This guy wasn't Kleiver as she had expected and he definitely wasn't Sig; the wastelander that she did expect. Dania tried to inspect him, but he was covered by a red cloth and goggles. It wasn't uncommon, but his stare was.

Finally, the driver made an invitation with his head; the motion to take a seat beside him. She reluctantly accepted; she wasn't in a situation to argue. It was a lose-lose situation; stay in the cave and die or take a chance with the driver and possibly die. She didn't have a choice as she walked around to the passenger's side of the Sand Shark and slid into the seat. _Another thing that I have to give up in order to survive._ Dania made a mental note; her artifacts.

Dania sighed as the vehicle sped forward. She couldn't tell which way was north, south, east, or west. All she could do was hope that the driver knew where he was going because she didn't. Dania, though, did begin to relax. Her intuition was telling her that this young driver was going to get them home in one piece. Of course, the rough terrain and the midair jumps were jeopardizing both of their lives, she still felt peaceful. She had to admit, her driving can get dangerous in itself. _It must be the calm before the storm. Maybe I am going to die instead of live?_

Dania looked to her left; she wanted to study the driver while he wasn't looking. She just had to know who he was, but she instantly changed her mind when she saw that he was looking around. Dania also looked around and didn't like what she saw. In the blowing sands of the wasteland, she found that the two of them where surrounded; two marauders in front of them, one marauder on each side of the vehicle. _So, I was wrong. They are crazy enough to come out here in the middle of a storm._ She snuck a peak behind her, but didn't see any vehicles.

Suddenly, the Sand Shark started to stop. The crazy bastard was trying to get rid of the sand bandits by disappearing in the desert storm. That wasn't the bad part; the worst part was the sudden stop that he was trying to make and the laws of Physics. She wasn't strapped in and she felt herself start to fly forward. In that instant, Dania's world blurred together as she felt her reactions slowly come to mind. Her left hand took the bar above her as her right one took the bar in front of her. She could only hope that her forehead wouldn't smash into the bar in front of her.

She closed her eyes and suddenly felt herself being thrown back. Her head hit the headrest of her seat as the Sand Shark began to pick up speed once again. Dania closed her eyes and felt herself become irritated and angry with her savior. He was definitely in for it IF she survived.

- - - - -

Dania couldn't tell how long she was in the vehicle with this bizarre driver as the city's beacon came into view. All she knew was that she needed to get out of the vehicle and hit him. The joy in her body was easily recognized, but she couldn't bring herself to show it. Over the last month, she seemed to be emotionless and this little trip wasn't going to make it any different. There was a void in her life and it was never going to be filled. All Dania could do was sit in that passenger's seat and wait for the protection that the city walls offered.

It didn't seem long because the metal door to the garage came into view and it was soon opening for the driver. The top half of the door slid up into the stone of the wall as the left and right sides were being swallowed into the wall as well. The vehicle quickly darted out of the storm and skidded to a halt in the soundless garage. The engine was cut and Damas walked over to the driver's side of the vehicle. Damas began to talk, but Dania ignored him. She was more concerned about herself than the driver. After all she was the one that was in danger.

Dania started to brush the dust off of her just as Damas began speaking to Dania. _When did he make his way over to me?_

"Dania, I was worried that my best Wastelander was going to be slain by a mere sandstorm," Damas bluntly stated with a pause and then turned to Dania's driver. She also turned to her driver to find him dusting himself off.

"And you . . . you are by far the most insane person that I've met. I didn't expect you to find my wastelander in time. I wasn't even sure you were going to challenge the storm's rampage after a story like that," he praised the young driver.

Dania's driver raised his goggles and lowered the red protective cloth. The remains on his face were marks made by the sand, giving the man a fake tan line. His icy blue gaze found Dania's mysterious one through her goggles. His gaze was heated and threatened to melt her down to nothing. _Keep trying, buddy. You don't know who I am._ Dania thought to herself as she read his intentions. His intimidation wasn't going to break her.

"What kind of Wastelander are you, if you don't care for your own life?" The driver questioned with a voice full of irritation.

Dania's senses widened and she embraced the frustration that was heating her argument. She yanked off the orange cloth around her face as well as pulled the protective goggles from her eyes. The goggles hit the sand with a thud as the sand separated in waves. The cloth freely flowed to the sand.

She was vulnerable to the calm weather and the warm of her protection was replaced by a cool breeze as her face was revealed – green-hazel eyes full of fire, a perfect nose with soft pink lips, and shoulder-blade length hair that was braided back with a strand of leather. Dania literally stomped towards the young, but handsome young man with her sand-outlined face.

"Look!" she started her argument with a soft, yet crisp voice. "Death should be the least of your worries, right now. My communicator, Sand Rover, and ALL of my artifacts and money is gone! All of it and you are worried about death!?" Dania finished with what she thought was an awesome point. The point of her index finger enhanced that point. She felt that her threat may work. He would understand, right?

The driver only looked at her with amusement. He knew that she was being a "tough guy," but she didn't know who he was just as he was clueless about her. This just fueled Dania's anger into a temper.

"Look, whoever you are," Dania was interrupted.

"Jak," the driver calmly replied.

"Jak," Dania started again, recovering. "You aren't the only one with problems here," she finished very weakly. She took a step back and crossed her arms. _The jerk did it, he shot me down and it was just from a mere interruption. Damn it._

The silence was one from defeat, but it didn't last very long. An unfamiliar voice spoke up in Jak's defense. "Oh, rawr! Jak, I think the Sand Princess needs a bit of orange lightning to get her back on her feet!"

Dania turned around to find a two-foot tall, orange furry animal that stood on two hid feet. She saw that this animal had a long, thick tail with two years that were padded down by goggles that looked like Jak's. This animal was definitely an Ottsel.

_Good, something for the rebound!_ "Who's this? Your mascot?" She challenged with a smirk of triumph.

The ottsel gave Dania as malicious glare as Damas made his way to the three of them.

"Jak, Daxter, thank you for beating the sands of time and rescuing Dania. I'm sure that she is very grateful, also," Dania snorted as she uncrossed her arms and began to walk towards the city.

"Yeah, you're welcome," she heard Jak force himself to say. Daxter on the other hand takes the silence as an opportunity to make another remark.

"You know, Dania, Jak is known to beat things all the time. If you know what I mean."

Dania smirked. She had to hand it to the little fur ball; he could be funny.

She didn't say anything, but just continued walking toward the city. That bed was calling her name and it was a long walk home. She decided to be a little nice. After all, he did save her life.

"See you around, Newbie,"


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Pieces

Chapter 2

"Attention all of Spargus City, there will be a challenge for all who are eligible in the Arena. All are welcome to attend, although, the fight will be to the death. Good luck to all fighters!" The announcement declared for the second time today. Dania was trying to enjoy the weather after her day yesterday. Finding herself on the beach always calmed her no matter the situation. She found the sun-warmed sand on the bottom of her feet warmed her; warmed her very mood when she felt cold. The sound of the waves crashing against the cliff had an effect on her mind, where all her questions and concerns just seem to disappear.

Dania looked towards the city to find the remaining people left from the first announcement heading toward the battle arena. She could only imagine the fools that would actually try to fight to the death. Her boots dropped to the sand as she decided to slip them back on. The boots were old, but they fought the necessary fight for her.

She finished tying the second boot and stood tall. A blue tunic among the usual, dully dressed crowd caught Dania's attention. It was Jak, the young man that did the impossible and saved her life as well as his own. She found herself smirking as the memories of him flooded into her mind.

_Wait a minute, why am I thinking about him as if I was a little girl in school with a crush? This is completely insane._ She shook her mind free from the spell and studied the direction that Jak was walking; towards the arena. Of course, she should have guessed.

"Bonita!" Dania called out, making her decision. She felt too laid back to walk to the battle arena today.

Within a few minutes, a blue scaly animal with webbed wings and two huge clawed-feet clambered its way to Dania. "Bonita, chica de bien."

Dania was caught in the moment as she stroked the neck of her leaper. Bonita, her blue winged friend, was her only company in Spargus City and she didn't know what she would do without her. This creature was the only being on the world that returned Dania's love. It was just better that way.

The sound of three gun shots being fired brought terror to her finally relaxed mind. Dania looked around her surroundings to pinpoint the origin of the shots. It was clearly visible as half of the crowd on her left were on their knees covering their heads. Jak was running from one individual on a leaper. Dania instantly relaxed and climbed onto her leaper.

_The idiot, he could have been killed. If not now, he will be in the arena._ She thought to herself as she signaled Bonita to a walk; heading for the battle arena.

- - - - -

Jumping onto the metal platform that was stationed between the battle stadium and the entrance to the arena, Dania looked around to find a square-shaped battle floor. This just showed the fighters what kind of challenge was ahead for them. Of course, Dania had no idea. She had only been in the arena once.

Oh, that memory made her furious. She was forced to fight for her life in one of the strongest battles that she had ever had to fight. It didn't make matters better when Damas, the ruler of Spargus, gave Dania a weapon that she had no knowledge of. He was testing her that day, but why?

Dania entered the coliseum to find warriors of all ages along with men and women. The people of Spargus were not the type of people to cower and run away. Their lives were full of turmoil and aggression. It was only natural to find as many people here as there were in the stands.

She found that there was an assortment of weaponry among the bystanders. Guns, knives, swords, lasers. It was no challenge to Dania. _This is going to be fun!_ She thought with a smile.

Though, her mind sub-consciously brought her thoughts back to Jak. Where was he? What kind of weapon does he have? Is he more dangerous than she thought? Dania couldn't help but look around. She hated to admit defeat before the battle started, but she was fighting her own battle; between her mind and her emotions. That had been the battle for her the last month; nothing new.

Dania found herself disappointed as the entrance to the battle ring slammed shut. _I guess if you changed your mind, it is too late._ This meant it was almost time for the battle to begin and it also meant to ready their weapons.

She reached up and behind her to find the gun's handle; just enough to gently set the machine free. The downward motion released a Blaster gun with a laser target system that had served Dania well the last month. It has earned her the reputation to be the fastest shooter in Spargus; it has earned her the reputation to being the most dangerous person behind a gun; and it's all because of that incident one month ago. Now, this baby is going to get her through this challenge.

Dania quickly searched the gun to make sure all the bullets were intact; making sure the gun was in the shape in which it needed to be in; and making sure that she had another round if it came to it. Everything was in place and Damas' speech had just ended with the phrase: "Let the game begin!"

_Game; this is all the human life is for him. Just a game. _Dania thought with disgust to herself as warriors advanced towards each other as well as at her. Dania was calm with the confidence of an assassin, but inside, she loved the danger of the situation; she loved the adrenaline; she loved the attention. There was a whole crowd of warriors circled around her, but there were also another big crowd to her right. The clump gave away who was in the center. It was a strategy for the weaker warriors. If a group could get rid of the stronger, that was one step closer to victory.

_Typical. _Dania thought to herself as the group just waited. She pumped her gun, now ready to fire when she felt the moment. Now wasn't it, though. The warriors just stood there. Possibly compiling their opinions or they were frightened for their lives. Dania judged them instantly. The silence and hesitation from the warriors signified their cowardice.

One, young warrior did advance. He was a younger warrior that held a sword. His armor was very revealing and Dania knew that he had no chance. The advancement would trigger an all out assault after she shot him. Oh well, it was the only way to save her own life.

The first gun shot was heard in the coliseum and the group of warriors advanced at Dania. They tried to intimidate her by shouting as they charged, but she just stood there with a smirk on her face; one full of over confidence and attitude.

"Now that is what I'm talking about, baby!" Dania shouted her own war cry as she began defending herself.

Her gun kept firing as she jumped out of the way of swords, knives, and lasers. The warriors with guns couldn't advance yet. If they were to fire at her, they could miss and hit a valuable warrior. They waited in a circle around the fighting group.

Warriors fell all around Dania from her bullet wounds. Pools of blood expanded from the dead bodies around her. The remaining warriors were becoming more and more frustrated. The group was now down to about twenty warriors with an outer ring of ten warriors with guns ready. The thirty of them stopped and just looked at Dania as if the battle had yet to start. She also stopped, a little confused on the situation. Then, she heard it; a gun shot that was shot from behind her. She did everything that she could to move. Which way to go, was the question. Dania hoped that dodging to the right wouldn't kill her, but it was life or death. That had been her life. She managed to dodge, but the bullet managed to graze her left thigh.

Dania stumbled from the pain. Blood soaked her ripped pants as she now couldn't move to her fullest extent. _Great, Dania. You just had to think that you were the best and were going to beat all these fighters by yourself. Your over confidence has gotten you into trouble. Damn bullets._ An idea popped into Dania's mind. What if she were to get to the men and women who had the guns in the first place? While the twenty remaining warriors tried to get her, the ten remaining gunmen couldn't shoot at her.

A new strategy, a new adrenaline rush. Suddenly, the pain in Dania's leg subsided and she made the first move. Instead of shooting at the short range warriors, she aimed her bullets at the ten gunmen.

Time was immeasurable to Dania. She was concentrating more on her goal than her life. Her plan worked. With all ten of the gunmen lying on the metal floor, about fifteen warriors remained. This new number would be easy to overcome. And it was.

The pool of blood surrounding Dania had expanded to her boots and the number of bodies were piled upon each other where the warriors fell. The battle was over; she survived. Her mind quickly changed when she heard a gun shot to her right. It was Jak.

Jak was surrounded by a group of warriors just as Dania had moments before. The warriors stopped attacking Jak and started to look around. The metal platform shook for three seconds and then began to plunge into the surrounding lava.

Dania started to panic; this was part of the challenge that made it difficult. She looked around to find some way to escape the effects of the lava; instant death. To her relief, there was a platform that she hadn't noticed earlier just outside of the battle platform. Dania ran to the safety the small refuge offered. She jumped on the platform and turned around in time to see the devastation. The whole battle platform was submerged in the lava. _To get rid of the dead bodies, how thoughtful._ Dania thought as she looked up at Damas, sitting on his stone throne.

Seeing that the metal platform was reemerging from the lava, Dania took the opportunity to continue the battle. All was left was Jak.

Dania started to make her way over to Jak's form when she noticed something change about him. Jak seemed to be giving up as he replaced his gun in the leather sheath around his torso. _He is definitely pissed off or he's out of bullets._

Jak suddenly began to change. Dania noticed Jak's hair first. The blonde, dark-rooted hair turned a very strange purple color. Or was it gray? His skin began to lighten from the handsome tan that he held to a pale purple. Jak's transformation was a surprise to Dania. This was something that she wasn't used to dealing with, but oddly, it seemed familiar. Jak's blackened eyes connected with hers as Dania thought. _Why does this seem familiar? And why am I not scared of him?_

A few warriors that Dania didn't see survive saw what she was seeing. They seemed to be equally confused just as Dania was. Jak revealed his razor-sharp claws as the spectators all started to make a commotion about the new Jak, but soon fell silent as Jak began to jump into the air. _What now?_ Dania thought as she watched him with inspecting eyes.

Instantly, the red alarm in her brain was telling her that danger was near and she was looking at it. There was a secret that Dania held and it was one that she wished never to reveal. Though, it seemed now that her secret was about to be reveal. If not, she would die. Her body suddenly stiffened. _Dying is not in my agenda today._ She thought as she made herself relax. _I have to do this._

Dania quickly replaced her Blaster into its sheath that hugged her torso as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Concentrate on the peace that she knew was in her soul; concentrate on the warm in her soul; concentrate on the safety that was held in her soul. Then, she felt it. Dania felt pressure on the tip of her head that told her the peace, warmth, and safety was coming. The light eco was taking control.

She opened her eyes to find herself enveloped in an aqua-blue aura. To Dania, a few seconds passed and continued to feel peaceful. She continued to feel the warmth and the safety, but that led to over confidence once again. She knew that she had to be careful; she knew the danger that was in the air; she knew, but that didn't stop the confidence and the adrenaline.

Dania looked at Jak with two white eyes as a huge gasp was finally heard throughout the battle arena. It seemed that the remaining fighters were even surprised to see the entity in front of them. They watched as Dania stood tall with confidence and calmness that was immeasurable. The warriors watched as Dania gracefully, yet slightly nodded her head to Jak. It was like she was greeting him for the first time. Jak didn't seem to notice as a smirk of triumph formed around his lips.

The climax of his jump had finally come. Dania's mind quickly searched for an answer as she studied his form. He was falling to the metal platform with a closed fist. _The fist . . . that was his weapon. But what power is he using?_

It was dark eco and the purple aura concentrated around his fist was proving her suspicions. Though, she didn't know what it was and how powerful it was going to be. Instinctively, she thought of her defense.

Once again, Dania concentrated. Instead of the peace, warmth, and safety, she concentrated more on the safety. To the crowd in the arena, they saw an aqua-blue bubble form around Dania's body. To Dania, the barrier that she conjured up was a flow of energy that she needed to make stronger. Jak's fist contacted the metal platform and she could see the dark eco speeding towards her.

The few remaining warriors were thrown into the lava surrounding the platform and Dania felt the clash of power hit her barrier. Within a split second, the barrier was gone and she was left standing on the platform; normal again. Jak on the other hand was struggling with himself. His hand was on his forehead and he was bent over as if he was dizzy and trying to regain his balance. Jak's handsome body was back to normal and Dania's emotions came back.

Even though it was Jak's primary intention to kill Dania, she couldn't help but feel envy towards him. She couldn't help liking him. _I can't think about this right now! I need to use this as an advantage. _She started to walk towards the bent Jak. At the same time, she pulled her Blaster free and clicked the weapon. She was ready and she wasn't going to make a mistake.

"Jak!"

Jak glanced up at the voice's urgency. Dania was in front of him with her gun pointed to his forehead.

"Hey now! Can we talk about this or . . . or how about we surrender? Come on, Jak! Do something!" Daxter pled as he began to panic even more. Jak raised his hands.

"We're even now," Dania plainly stated as she lowered her Blaster and replaced it to its case behind her. _I can't believe I am going to do this._

She looks up towards the now confused Damas as he sat on his stone throne. _He thinks that he will make a mockery out of me? Well, we'll see who embarrasses who._

"Damas, I'm sorry, but I cannot complete the task at hand," Dania stated almost regretfully. She was surprised with her own tone of voice. Her emotions told her one thing and her mind was telling her something completely different.

Damas stood up from his chair and Dania looked back to Jak. She knew he was angry; she knew what he was going to do; she knew it all because it wasn't the first time it's happened. She couldn't take the life of the person that saved hers. It was immoral and wrong, even for her.

"How dare you defile the purity of the Arena! Guards, seize them both!" Damas shouted and instantly stomped out of the Arena.

Jak's face was showing more than confusion; he was bewildered. He knew why she spared her life. It was because yesterday while he was collecting artifacts near a wastelander who had not reported in was in a terrible mess. Dania was this wastelander and she couldn't take his life after he saved hers. Guilt washed over him. _How could I have been so thick-headed to try to take her life after I saved it? Jak, what the hell is wrong with you?_ Jak fought internally as two soldiers appeared out of nowhere. He was solely concentrating on Dania and her sad expression. She was fighting, but for what?

Dania and Jak, both, gave up without a fight. If not, surely the both of them would have been killed on the spot. The crowd was not happy with this. Usually, if this situation happened, the warriors would fight the guards off and try to get away. Action, that is what the crowd is looking for and that will never change.

Soon enough, the two of them were being escorted to the opposite end of the battle arena. The metal platform had an addition; a metal bridge so the two of them could be taken to the gate. Dania knew where this gate was. It was camouflaged behind a mechanical stone that acted as a door. Just as she was a few feet away from the door, keys jingled almost seductively behind her. The two guards that surrounded her stopped her and once of them, a younger one, opened the door. First the stone slid out of the way to the right and left the barred-metal naked to the sunlight.

Fear now filled her bloodstream and her feel seemed to be planted in the spot in which she stood. The two guards that surrounded Jak walked him in front of Dania. Now she followed him. Dania was grateful that Jak couldn't see the fear that was on her now pale face. Darkness. Darkness was a weakness and weaknesses were for the weak. Dania wasn't weak, but she wasn't strong either. This was one personal fault in which she hadn't mastered yet. _Here we go again._

The urge to resist arrest was very strong in Dania's mind. The urge to run the other way was even stronger, but she were to do either choice, she would never see the break of day again. She needed to repress the urges as soon as possible. There was no light on the stairway that she was now descending. She was completely blind, but her company wasn't. Their helmets had the correct lighting for vision. Dania instantly envied the soldiers.

Suddenly, Dania was tugged slightly backward; signaling a stop. The handcuffs that were placed on her tiny wrists were removed and she was literally thrown into the prison cell. The only sound that was heard in that dark, musty old prison was Dania's hands smacking the stone floor as she fell hard to the floor. She didn't make a sound of pain or a shriek of protest. That only led to the creaking door of the cell closing. Dania was now imprisoned with a man who could possibly kill her.

"Something tells me this isn't your first time in here, Dania," Jak tried for a conversation. He voice bounced off the stone floors and the stone walls as it slowly faded. Dania had to force herself calm before she could reply. The sudden break in the silence startled her.

"Sure, I was down here once before. That doesn't make me a criminal," she plainly stated. _No emotion. I must stay strong._

"Where did Damas find you?" Jak asked as a high pitched squeak radiated off the stone walls into an echo. Dania knew he had found the only bed in the cell. The rusty, musty, and dusty old mattress that smelt of old cotton and rotting metal. Dania remembered that when she was down here a month ago, she had to pull her hair on her nose so she wouldn't gag on the smell.

At first, Dania was hesitant to answer Jak. _He doesn't need to know more information than he should. It's my life and as soon as we get out of here, that is what it is going back to._ "In the desert," she decided. It was simple and vague enough for him to wonder.

"Hm," Jak responded. _She was in Haven City when Kor was in town; after Haven was almost destroyed._

Jak ended the conversation as he lied down. His mind wandered to Dania and what could have happened to her. Had he seen her in Haven City and not known it? If he did, why couldn't he remember? There was just something about this girl that was important. Jak couldn't place what, but he had to know. _As soon as I get out of here, Damas will have answers for me._

Dania slid to the floor with her back against the metal bars. She was mentally exhausted and decided it was a good time to get some rest. She felt the coldness of the stone floor; the coldness from the metal bars; but more importantly, the coldness from the darkness. She couldn't help but shiver as she brought her knees to her chest. Dania rested her head on her knees and let go of reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Pieces

Chapter 3

The prison of darkness was as silent as a tomb. If a pin were to drop, it would have been heard even in the deepest of sleeps. Two steady rhymes of breathing could be heard. Though, the breathing echoed in the darkness, the stench of rotting bodies was distinguishable.

Dania awoke from her nap; or was it her night's sleep? She could not tell, but she knew that she was getting restless. Her mind needed to be occupied with something to do or she would go out of her mind.

However, fear was slowly rampaging back into her senses. All she could do was pace the small cell, getting a sense of how big it was. Her mind imagined the condition of the cell as it focused on the echoing clicks from her boots. Dania was relieved of the fear just a little. At least her mind was concentrating on something, right?

Dania had forgotten that she had company in the cell. She heard his breathing become irregular, but she did not process that he was with her. She felt completely alone. _Nothing new, Dania. You are used to it. _Of course, after awhile, Dania started to think about Jak.

She thought about his form in the battle arena; how he fought with his gun; how he looked doing it. She even thought about how sexy his mysterious other form was. She was never going to admit to herself how she felt about Jak. Dania felt stupid even fantasizing about him; a guy in which she didn't know - one that had saved her life and had moved on. Now, their fates; their destinies were intertwined. Although, one question stuck out in her mind and she drove herself to ask.

"Jak, what happened in the arena? You know, when you tried to kill me?" Dania managed to say in a civil manner. Not her style.

The rusty bed squeaked. Jak had moved in response to his name. His attention was on her; on the darkness; trying to sense her position.

"I was one of Baron Praxis's joy rides. One of his experiments with dark eco," Jak began groggily. "After the experiment ended, he told me that I was supposed to be different. Damn it," Jak ended, reliving the experience. His mood had changed within the second.

There were familiar points in Jak's short explanation. Baron Praxis; experiment; dark eco. It all felt familiar and it was all important, but how? What is the significance to those keywords? Dania tried to remember, but all she got in response were more unanswered questions and a severe headache. Of course, dark eco was a no brainer. It was just the opposite of her light eco powers. That was common sense to her.

"How did you survive the fight? I thought for sure that I had you," Jak said in an apologetic tone as he slowly changed the subject.

"I'm harder to get rid of than that; even with your dark eco powers. Just remember that for the next time," Dania plainly replied. She found herself amused by Jak's tone. He was apologizing in his own way. _Typical bad boy._

Dania smiled to herself as the cell fell silent. She finally had found someone that she could relate to; someone that was just as strong as she was; someone that she may be able to call partner one day. Until then, this meant competition among battles; competition among the Wastelanders; and competition among missions. Finally.

"Hey there, Lass!" a strange voice echoed out of the darkness. Dania, finding herself only half awake, jerked to the sound of the voice. She listened farther to hear Jak's small snores come from all directions. In a way, she recognized the strange voice. Another familiar factor in the cell.

"Papa's looking for some action and by the looks of things, you have all the action that I need!" that same strange voice spoke once again. Dania slowly lifted herself off the cold floor and looked in all directions possible. She could not tell where left was; where right was. Everything meshed in the worst possible way. This caused her to panic.

The terror rose to her senses within seconds. She could not see anything and she relied on her sight. Anything could be lurking in the darkness and she was left defenseless. Dania's breathing became very heavy, little beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, and her mind became a jumble of emotions. The room began to spin out of control and Dania was forced to her knees. She held her head with her hands, trying to keep all control that she had left.

Dania could not control what was happening to her. The response of her body from her emotions had Dania losing control of her actions - but what was taking control of her? Her mind knew the presence, but Dania did not know it. Her mind knew the kind of power that it held, but Dania had no idea. Inside, she knew it was the power of dark eco. Where did this power come from? Why did she possess it? She knew, but her mind refused to let her know why. Her mind refused to let her know how.

The dark eco left Dania defenseless in her own body. Her mind acted on its own.

"NO!" Dania found herself screaming out into the darkness. Jak jerked up from his slumber to find a purple glow come from his right. He looked over to find Dania in the center of the glow; curled up inside of a ball around herself. Surprised to see what he was seeing, he began to wonder just what kind of power Dania had. Where did she gain control of dark eco? Why did she possess the power of dark eco? Nothing was making sense to him. Dania was definitely keeping him on his toes. _Good,_ he thought.

The creature that had transformed in the prison cell glanced up to find Jak in its line of vision. Green-hazel eyes were replaced with pure black voids. Dania saw color, this creature saw black and white. Her braided hair became undone and grew in length. The shoulder blade-length hair was now to the middle of her back; brown turned to pearl white. The creature's fingernails were now longer and more lethal as if they were razor-sharp blades. The threat finished with dark gray skin as the creature stood tall.

The creature inspected Jak as if it has never seen him before. Unable to remember who he was; where it met him; what he did, the creature became an unstable twister of emotions.

'_This, this dark eco freak is the one you are destined to kill. Finish your mission and be free, Dania. Freedom; isn't that what you want? He tried to kill you, remember?' _came a muffled voice inside the creature's mind.

The urge to obey was overwhelming. So overwhelming, in fact, that this creature took steps towards Jak. Fear was very apparent on Jak's face and the creature took pleasure from it. In fact, the creature was almost happy. It's next victim was beginning to beg for his life. This brought a hungry smile to the creature's mouth.

Jak saw the murderous smile and instantly raised his hands as if he was surrendering. He even had the initiative to communicate with the creature; try to bring Dania back to her senses. He needed to do something and quickly, because he was losing this battle.

"Dania, listen to me. You do not have to do this. You are much smarter than this creature appears to be."

The creature stopped advancing towards Jak and stood there; looking insulted. _Great, Jak. Excellent job at getting yourself killed._

"Dania, please," Jak tried again. This time, his voice was more tender.

The creature blinked at Jak and seemed to recognize the voice. This voice was soothing, full of concern, and yet, handsomely seducing. The creature looked more confused with itself, unsure of its intentions. Dania was winning against herself.

Jak saw this instantly when the creature took a step backward. His raised hands lowered back to his sides and he strode to the creature. The gray skin was turning back to Dania's soft, tan skin. The pearl white hair was turning back to her original brown. Even her eyes were back to normal. Dania was Dania again just as Jak reached her and he reached her just as the purple glow dissipated.

"Jak?" Dania questioned, holding her head in confusion just as she felt Jak embrace her. Yes, embrace her, but why? What had happened to make Jak embrace her the way that he was? Dania did not want to complain. She liked the strength from his arms; the heat from his body; the smell of his skin. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away from his seductive hold on her.

"What happened, Jak?" Dania demanded as an answer.

"You can sleep on the bed, Dania. You've had a rough two days," Jak simply replied. What he saw was something that Dania could not remember and will not be able to until later. He knew that she had no control; the kind of control needed to live with that kind of power. The power of darkness – dark eco.

_Alright, I'm not getting an answer._ Dania thought as she felt her way through the darkness and found the bed. The familiar squeak, the familiar scent, and the familiar texture invited her thoughts as she lied down. More thoughts filled her mind. Just what she needed.

It was not long when a voice came out of the darkness. "Do I have to do everything?" the voice asked with a bit of cockiness.

"Dax?" Jak said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"And you were expecting the mighty Sand King up there?" Daxter replied as a jingle of keys. The sound of a lock clicking out of place followed.

Dania forced herself off the bed and away from her newfound warmth. Hey, it was worth it because their lives where just saved. Even if it was by a little orange animal.

"I knew you would come through," Jak said as Dania followed him out of the musty cell.

"Yeah, about that Jak; you need to trust me more," Daxter replied as he used his voice as a cane to get two blind warriors to safety. "Jesus, it's dark in here."

_Really? You could not tell. _ Dania thought to herself. Though, she heard another voice. A voice that was not Daxter's, Jak's, or her own. It was that of a guard and a guard that was coming towards them.

"Guys," Dania paused. "Guards."

She did not know if the two of them heard her. She kept her voice down for the chance of an echo and getting to the ears of the guard. She did not know how many there were and just what skills they had. Every guard was different and with difference comes different skills.

"Hey, did you hear that?" a young voice asked as she stopped walking. The clicking of his boots echoed down the stone corridor. Dania and Jak were now against the wall with the guards very close to them.

"Nah, just your courage running the opposite way," an older guard answered with a good, hearty laugh.

Hearing the sound of clicking join in a pattern with the other guard had Dania taking a quiet breath. _No mistakes. We cannot afford them now. _Still, she waited; waited for the sound of the argument getting softer; waited for the sound of the clicking boots to disappear.

Finally, the three of them where in silence and Dania knew it was time to go. She blindly pushed herself off the wall as she felt for Jak. She found him; well, the leather strap that held his gun around his torso. Using enough strength to signal him to move, Dania brought Jak intimately close to her.

"Run," came a seductive whisper from her lips. It sounded like an invitation, but an invitation unknown to the both of them.

The clicking of boots quickly filled the air.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sig, do you think we can go to my place? I could really go for a shower right about now," Dania suggests as the last stair of the Arena is left behind. Jak doesn't say anything as Dania pulls her hair up in a messy ponytail. He doesn't even intervene.

"Good idea. Jak, Daxter," Sig calls as Jak looks over to Sig. "You will go with her. Stay there, you'll be able to hide there until I can talk to Damas."

Dania continued to walk in the sand, not saying anything. She didn't like the idea of somebody else sharing her house. Dania liked being alone, it was the only time that she could think.

The sight of the beach comes into view and Dania stops.

"Don't tell me you can't remember where you live," Daxter stupidly points out as Jak walks up to Dania and also stops.

"I've never seen one of those before," Dania says looking at a dark purple precursor artifact, ignoring Daxter's remark.

The dark purple precursor was designed with a mechanical arm that was curled as it laid on the sand. The computer part of the precursor was hidden inside a disk-shaped dome in which the arm was connected. Dania felt curiosity boil up inside of her as she started to walk towards the artifact.

Seem, a monk that Dania despised, sees her. She walks towards Dania and Jak.

Seem is a monk of the desert, dressed in rubber chest armor and a flowing light brown fabric. Her face is covered in white, with a red mark. Dania couldn't figure out what the mark meant, but she didn't care either. The red mark reminded her of an ancient symbol.

"You two are not welcome here. Hate consumes you both. This will lead to your demise." Seem says in a sagely voice.

"So I'm told," Dania tells Seem as she walks passed her.

Jak follows Dania to the artifact as she inspects it. Jak reaches her just as Dania raised her hand to touch the artifact. She was stopped.

"Do not touch that! You could never understand the dark power it holds," Seem interferes. Dania pulls her hand away as she turns around to find Jak storming to Seem as he seems to threaten her.

"Don't tell me that I don't understand dark power," Jak shouts with fire in his eyes. Dania smirks as she turns towards the artifact once again. Curiosity fills her body once again as she takes her hand and reaches for the artifact. Purple eco bolts of shock strike her hand. Instantly, she pulls her hand back.

"Looks like you aren't the hero. I must be then," Daxter tells Dania with a cocky attitude.

"Oh yeah, Shorty? And who are you again?" Dania irritably replies.

"Jak, I'll leave this one up to you," Daxter motioning to the artifact as he jumps off Jak's shoulder and marches towards Dania.

"Alright, sugar, that's it. It's go time!" Daxter states irritated as he runs his hands up his furry arms.

Dania just stands there as she puts a hand on one of her now lazy hips. "Oh, Daxter, where on Earth are we going?" she plays innocent along with helpless.

"That's it, Dania, you just lost a date with Orange Lightning!"

Dania snorts a laugh just as Jak turns away from the artifact. The artifact shot into the air and hovered. Jak looks up as he dives for Dania. Dania is thrown backwards as Daxter screams. Dania closes her eyes as she ends up on the hot sand on her back with Jak over top of her. 

Confused and dizzy from the unexpected action, Dania opens her eyes to find Jak staring followed by an explosion. Dania quickly rolls over to her left; her and Jak switching places.

A second later, there was a thud to the right of the two intertwined. Dania stands up fast realizing what position that she had just been in. Turning to continue home, Dania blushes and does not say anything. Jak just follows as Daxter pops his head out of a nearby basket of rice, stationed alongside the semi-busy street.

"There you are," Jak says sarcastically to Daxter as he jumps out of the basket and returns to his perch.

"I'll be picking rice out of my fur for the next year!" Dania hears Daxter exaggerate.

-----

Dania walks into the stone hallway as she takes the leather casing of her gun off. She sets it on the floor against the right hand wall. Next taking off her boots, she sets them next to her gun.

"I'm going upstairs to change," Dania says as she takes down her hair as she sees Jak close the front door.

"To the left is the living room and to your right is the kitchen. I don't have much, but make yourself at home." Dania finishes and then turns around to head upstairs.

Climbing the stairs, Dania walks to her right, finding the bathroom. She gets under the sink, into the cabinet to grab a towel. Finally stripping down, Dania removes all her armor followed by her outer and then, under clothing. Dania starts the shower as she finds herself taking a cool shower. She washes and conditions her hair and washes her body with her scrub. _'I wonder why I can't get him out of my mind,'_ Dania thinks to herself in wonder.

Dania shuts the shower off and opens the bathroom curtain, half expecting someone to be standing in her doorway. She steps onto the purple bathroom rug as she grabs for her towel on the marble sink. Dania wraps the towel around her hair and then turns to her left to find a pale orange bathrobe hanging on the wall. She grabs it and wraps it around herself.

Dania starts to head downstairs as she ties the robe around her waist. Wanting to go into the kitchen first, she does. Dania finds a bottle of water in the refrigerator. She twists open the cap and takes a drink as she heads to the living room.

Dania finds Jak lying on his back on her black cushioned couch. His boots, along with his gun, were beneath the glass coffee table.

Dania stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. Seeing Jak sleeping so peacefully had Dania smiling. Dania looks around to find Daxter on her matching love seat as Dania sighs softly, walking to the coffee table. She sets her bottle down to find three empty water bottles. She picks them up and walks into the kitchen, setting them into the sink. Dania then heads upstairs once again, but she walks to her left to find her room. Dania walks around the queen-sized bed and into her closet. Looking around, she finds a pale purple wife-beater and faded blue jeans. Dania turns to move to her dresser and she grabs some clean under clothing.

Just as she slips on her under clothing and throws the bath robe aside, something breaks through her window. Dania whirls around to find a Dark Maker Bot; she knows this, but doesn't know how.

Something in her mind tells her that Dania has seen one of these before as she stands frightened; starring into the unavoidable eyes of white. They reminded Dania of tiger stripes as the head of the bot was in a permanent bent position. For shoulders, the machine had metal spikes that also rose from the neck as tripod pincers replaced hands. The machine was steady as it balanced on two legs that stood on two ball-like toes.

Dania concentrates all her light eco, ending up changing into her light form. Dania puts up a barrier, hoping that it was strong enough. The bot moves and with one hit, Dania's barrier is destroyed. With a second move, the bot hits Dania, knocking her back into the wall behind her. Dania falls unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing the thud upstairs, Jak jerks from his dream finding himself in a cold sweat. He looks around as he gathers his surroundings when a thought finally raced into his mind.

"Shit," Jak mumbles as he grabs his gun from beneath the glass coffee table.

Running to the top of the stairs, Jak stops as he looks to his right. Nothing, but a neatly kept purple bathroom. He looks to his left to find a half open door.

Jak looks into the room as he approaches the room. Through the door, he finds a little foot within his range of view. Jak's eyebrows furrow together as he clicks his gun, ready to shoot. Using his left hand, Jak slowly opens the door to reveal Dania's lifeless body lying on the floor against the wall. Further inspecting her body, Jak found that Dania was lying against the wall. 

Jak's eyes widen as his first instinct was to rush to her side, but restraining himself, Jak looks around the deadly and silent room for any sign of danger. Jak, however, found a window smashed-in. Cautiously, he walks to the window and looks out into the city. The sun shines and the townspeople go about their business as if nothing happened or was happening. Immediately, Jak returns to Dania's body. Bending down, he visually inspects her body.

Dania is lying on her right side, her head resting on her arm. From Jak's view, he oddly finds no blood as he places a hand on her hip. Jak's gaze skims along Dania's skin finding her half naked body. With a slight blush, Jak finds something that he's never seen before; a tattoo.

The tattoo on Dania's body was a very dark, pewter gray. It wound itself around Dania's midsection as if it was a blanket adjusting to her curves. The thick lines that seemed to never end, formed into circles of all different sizes. The pattern reminded Jak of the Krimson Guards in Haven City. He can remember Torn – being a former guard – having a tattoo on his face.

_'Why isn't her tattoo on her face like Torn's was?'_ Jak asks himself.

Dania stirs and startles Jak.

"Dania, don't move," Jak states in an emotionless, yet, raspy voice.

Dania feels the hand on her hip as she tries to move. The pain is so unbearable as she tries to sit up. A searing hot pain is felt originating from the back of her head as the room begins to spin out of control. Leaning back with tears in her eyes, she cries out.

"Dania, are you alright? Who did this to you? Dania?" Jak hesitantly asks with a hint of worry in his eyes.

Dania only answers him with a soft smile as she slips into unconsciousness once more.

Jak angrily throws his gun off to the side as he stands straight up. One thought was in his mind; hatred. With his mind full of hatred, Jak ran downstairs to find himself in the living room. He looks for Daxter to find him still sleeping on the love seat.

"Daxter," Jak states in a hoarse voice as he slips on his desert worn boots.

"Five more minutes, Jak," Daxter mumbles softly as he rolls over.

"Come on, this is serious, you moron!" Jak agitatedly expresses as he stands up.

"Alright, already."

"Daxter, I need you to find Sig and bring him here."

"That is what's so important? You woke me up for that?" Daxter argues, sitting up and stretching.

"Now!" Jak shouts as he heads out of the door.

Daxter on the other hand slips out of the cracked window located behind the love seat as he curses under his breath.

-----

"Where is she?" Sig shouts as he pushes through the front door of Dania's home, expecting Jak to find him.

Sig looks around the hallway to find Dania's gun and boots in a pile on the right hand side of the wall, just beneath the stairwell. After stopping for that brief moment, Sig takes the stairs two at a time.

Jak runs to the open door to find Sig running up the stairs. With his failed mission to find Seem, Jak is irritated as he walks up the steps. He was hoping that he could get answers, but that was another mission failed.

Daxter is the last one to the door, his breathing is labored as he leans against the door frame trying to get air into his lungs. Gasping, Daxter shuts the door and heads back into the living room.

Jak reaches the top of the stairs to find Sig in Dania's bedroom. Sig was squatting down beside Dania with a surprised look upon his face. Jak opens the bedroom door more and Sig stands up as he clears his throat.

"Well, it looks like Dania was attacked unexpectedly," Sig states.

Jak doesn't say anything. Instead, Jak walks over to the broken window and sits on the sill. Jak props his left foot on the sill and looks out into the city. Without acknowledging anyone's presence, Jak stares.

"What is the thing that attacked the girl?" Jak finally asks, as he seems to pull himself out of a daze.

Sig doesn't answer. He walks back to Dania's limp body as he looks down upon her. Sig squats down once again as Jak slides off the window sill.

Sig inspects the wall as well as the broken stone pieces on the floor that were dyed with Dania's blood. He follows the trail of blood crumbs to find the origin of blood in Dania's hair.

With a sigh, Sig stands straight up, giving Dania's body one last look. He slowly walks over to the window and stares at the window and the mess on the floor.

"Well, Cherries, it was bigger and stronger than a metal head. This isn't my field of study, baby," Sig finalizes.

Dania's eyes open to reveal blurs of colors. Blinking a few times has her vision slowly come back. Taking a moment to remember where she was, Dania took in her surroundings. She looks up at the white ceiling to find a white ceiling fan out of the corner of her eye. Slowly turning her head, Dania finds her bed with two pair of boots standing away from her. Dania turns her head back so all that was seen was the ceiling when she remembers everything.

Dania realizes what happened as she tries to sit up. The room begins to spin as a skull splitting pain originates from the back of her head. Taking her hand and feeling her hair, Dania finds a warm liquid in one spot. With her wet hair in tangles, Dania pulls her hand in front of her to find blood on her fingertips. Now, she feels dizzier. Dania puts a hand to her forehead as she closes her eyes.

"Hey, baby, you shouldn't be sitting up," Dania hears Sig's fading voice.

"I'm fine," Dania states in an almost whisper.

"No you aren't," Jak pushes in as he walks over to Dania. Jak slips his arm beneath Dania's knees as his left arm curls around her back. Being careful, Jak slowly lifts Dania into the air.

Surprised, Dania buries herself into Jak's chest, feeling the bulk of his arm, chest, and stomach muscles. The room spins fast as Dania's body protests. She tenses her body as the pulsating pain in the back of her head makes an appearance once more. She had no sense of direction as her eyes seem to shut themselves. Up was down as left was right as the darkness felt like she was gliding in its deadly water.

Dania feels herself being set down onto her bed as her head hits her goose-feather pillow; her eyes still shut. Slowly opening her eyes, she finds Jak hovering over her, bringing the sheets and comforter around her half naked body. Sig walks over to the side of the bed.

"Tiger, baby, I want you to get some rest. We'll talk later," Sig plainly states. Then, he walks out of the room. Jak hesitates and then follows Sig out of the room grabbing his gun on the way out.


	6. Chapter 6

"I was only fifteen," Dania confesses guiltily, as if she was on trial. "I also remember that I was put into a metal room with a window on the door, but it was barred. I can remember that there were three bars. It was a jail cell I think."

There was a pause and then Dania started again. "A male screaming; I can remember the torturous screams of a male three different times. I remember that I've always wanted to help that person that was in pain. I felt complied to it," Dania says as she lowers her head in defeat. 

"Sig," Dania states as she looks over to him.

"Baby, you are remembering. That is all that matters anymore," Sig replies rather sleepy as he lies back on his couch. Sig was a different person around Dania, especially when he wasn't in his armor and ready for a constant combat with anything. Instead, Sig was the open diary of Dania.

"Yeah," she finalizes as she stands up. "I'm sorry to wake you during the dead of night. I'll let myself out."

Dania makes her way to the door and turns around just as she opens it to find Sig seeing her out. She knew he would anyways.

"This doesn't leave your mouth. As far as anyone knows, I am normal. You and Damas will help me through this and that is only because I am letting you two do it," Dania states as she turns back around and silently shuts the front door.

The night air was crisp and cold. Dania knew a sandstorm had just passed through the wasteland as she pulled her hooded sweatshirt closer to her body. Dania walks down the front steps and towards Spargus Beach. 

Just as Dania reaches the beach, she stops to look out over the ocean, suddenly feeling trapped. Trapped inside of a mind with questions that she cannot answer. Trapped inside of a mind that may never know.

Without realizing it, Dania walks out into the water. Dania only stops when she is waist high in the salty water as she remembers something. A yellow flash crosses her mind, but in the next moment, it was gone. The yellow shading left Dania's view to the never-ending ocean in front of her revealing only a starry, cold night.

The coldness of the rushing waves finally reaches Dania's nerves as she starts to shiver. She turns around to walk back home as she hugs herself, hanging her head in defeat.

"A bit cold to be swimming tonight, don't you think?" Dania hears a soothing, yet rasping voice. "Though, catching the rays from the Day Star is sure invigorating."

Dania looks up to find Jak standing on the beach to her right looking into the sky, his hands on his hips. Dania found herself smiling.

"You know, Jak, that thing is going to kill all of us, whether I get my memory back or not," Dania states, being open to Jak for the first time. She finds herself surprised at her own action.

Jak looks at Dania confused as he asks the following: "You don't have a memory of who you are?"

Dania's smile withers and she finds herself looking down to the white sand of the beach.

"Don't worry, Dania, you have me for comfort. I am not going to tell anyone, like anyone is going to believe me anyways. I can help you get your memory back." Jak says confidently.

Dania looks up to find him only a foot away. She looks into his forever questioning eyes to find herself trapped in the icy blue gaze. She blinks as she turns to walk away, but feels the warmth of Jak's hand wrap around her upper arm.

"Dania," she hears Jak call out in a seductive way as he turns her around and looks at Dania in a new way.

A tear glistens down her cheek and sparkles towards the sand below. Dania finds her eyes rest on Jak's blue ones once again as she feels him move closer. Feeling the heat from his body, Dania feels Jak take her into an embrace.

Dania looks up to find Jak's face inches away from hers as if teasing or getting her approval. Dania's mind is wiped clean and she can finally think clearly again; without all the questions.

"Jak," Dania whispers almost as a plea; her eyes resting on Jak's lips.

At that moment, time was frozen forever.

Suddenly, the familiar screaming plays in her mind. Dania pulls away only to find herself being enveloped in the darkness as the screaming becomes louder. Dania's breathing becomes heavier as she looks around in the endless darkness. Dania finds Jak standing in the darkness as she gasps for air, trying to scream his name.

Sitting up and blinking, Dania tries to find where she was. Dania finds herself in her bedroom just as the door flies open and a figure freezes. With tears running down her cheeks Dania is at a loss for words. A memory had come to her in a form of a dream, actually two.

"Jak, you were the one screaming those long three nights," she states, dumbfounded.

Jak looks through the darkness and gives Dania a calm expression.

"How do you know about that?" Jak wearily asks as his composure changed.

Dania looks towards the darkened figure, searching for anything sign of movement.

"I was there. I was there and I couldn't do anything about it!" Dania answers Jak with guilty tears. "I am so sorry, Jak. I couldn't stop them."

Dania heard Jak sigh as he slowly makes his way to Dania's bed and sits down. Jak spoke in a soft voice, as if there was someone watching the two of them talk.

"I had my own reasons to stop Baron Praxis."

Dania's wipes a fallen tear as she opened up to Jak.

"You know, Jak, ever since Damas found you and sent you to find me, my memories have been coming back. It could just be a coincidence, but then again, you could be a significant part of my past."

"Dania, that is impossible. I don't know you," Jak points out.

Dania chuckles and stands up. "Jak, do you know anything about your past?" she asks playfully.

"You wouldn't understand," Jak says as he stands and passes Dania to the door.

"Wait!" Dania pleads as Jak stops, but doesn't turn around.

Dania seems to be holding her breath, waiting for something to happen; and it did. Suddenly, downstairs, something slammed open just as Dania let her breath out of her lungs. A booming voice came from downstairs; "Dania, darling, we have unfinished business!"

"Jak, what is that thing?" Dania hears as Daxter heads up the stairs and jumps on Jak's shoulder.

Jak doesn't answer; instead he takes off down the stairs as Dania searches for her gun in the darkness. 

In about thirty seconds, Dania gets frustrated as the thought of not finding it comes into her mind. Dania curses under her breath as the voice creeps back into her head.

"Last chance, beautiful. Either you do it or I do it."

"What are you talking about?" Dania shouts as she falls to her knees in a panic as images fly in her mind. She closes her eyes and thinks of something else as she holds her head in confusion.

"Losing your memory was a waste of time, you know that, Dania? You WILL remember after you kill him!" the voice said again.

Dania suddenly freezes, remembering where her gun was. She suddenly stands up and heads downstairs, ignoring the voice. Just as she reaches the top of the stairs, the voice speaks again.

"Hm . . . you are definitely holding something back in your memories. You know more than you are showing me, you know."

Dania continues to run down the stairs, her goal the only thought in her mind.

Dania reaches the bottom of her stairs and freezes at the sight. Standing between her and the dark maker bot that attacked Dania earlier was Jak. The bot seems to move in a fluid motion as it punches at Jak. Jak was dodging the punches left and right, more than likely not knowing what to do.

Dania decided that it was a risk, but she needed to do something. This was her fight. Dania runs and jumps over the bot, soon pushing herself towards the ground and into the arm of the bot; immobilizing that arm.

"You want Jak? You have to kill me first," Dania boldly dares the bot as it stumbles backwards.

"Dear child, are you really risking your very valuable life for this dark eco freak?" the bot returns, almost surprised.

Dania smirks and crosses her arms over her half naked body confidently. "Yeah . . . yeah, I am."

That dark maker bot laughs at her decision as it seems to fade away into nothing. The lingering echo of a voice was all that was left.

"Good luck."

Just as Dania relaxed and turned to Jak, the city alarm goes off.

"Shit. He plans to take the whole city down!" Dania points out as Daxter looks at Dania with a mesmerizing gaze.

Just then, Sig runs to Dania's door and leans in the door frame.

"Jak, beach gun. Dania, baby, we've got work to do," Sig pauses. "After you get dressed." He adds after giving Dania a quick look up and down.

Jak takes his gun and straps it around his chest as he runs out of Dania's house. Dania takes off upstairs as Sig follows Jak.


	7. Chapter 7

Dania runs out of her front door in a wife beater and faded jeans as the front door closes behind her. Running towards the unknown, only the glowing torches on the sides of the stone houses revealed empty streets.

Dania reaches Sig just as he kills something.

"I'll cover Jak, Sig," Dania states as she runs towards Jak and the beach gun.

Dania didn't get very far when two white spheres appear in front of her. Dania stops running and smirks as she stands in a ready fighting stance. Dania then pulls out her blaster and pulls the trigger. A series of shots was fired as the white spheres turn red.

Dania stops shooting to notice the crimson red spheres slowly fade back to white. Baffled, Dania shoots another series of shots.

This time, the spheres break as she discovers two dark purple fighters. These fighters look just like the dark maker bots, but smaller.

Dodging two blasts of dark eco, Dania shoots each of the enemies five more times; finally defeating them.

_'Damn, I can't keep this up for long,'_ Dania thinks to herself as she looks towards Jak to find him climbing into the seat of the gun. Just then, Dania hears a huge splash come from the ocean. She looks out into the water to find a ten foot wave sweep the beach. Looking closer, Dania finds two giant bots with long arms and legs. These bots also resembled the dark maker bot that was in her home not too long ago with their four, white, soulless eyes and bulky body.

Dania stares wide-eyed as Jak begins to shoot the gun on the beach at these creatures and within seconds, the first machine was destroyed. This was followed by an explosion.

Dania's captive mind returns to her just as she looks towards Jak. She finds a fighter climbing the ladder behind him. Raising her blaster, Dania hopes that one of her bullets would reach the fighter as she shot a bullet.

Without realizing it, Jak was again saved by Dania as the fighter fell into the raging ocean below. She smirks as the fighter is swept into the open sea.

Dania looks up into the star-ridden sky to find another machine drop, but this time into the city.

"This is not happening," Dania states out loud as the Earth shakes in fear as the monster hits the ground.

The large machine stands up as his arms and legs stretch. Dania watches as the machine starts to move toward her.

"Shit," she murmurs as she seems to be frozen in place, not knowing what to expect.

Dania's frozen state was interrupted by another one of those white spheres. She didn't have the patience this time to take all her bullets and fire them. Dania's first priority was to get away from the huge machine.

She put her gun in its sheath that was strapped around Dania's body. Dania only felt complied to do this. She held out her left arm, straight in front of her with her palm facing the star-ridden sky. She bent her left wrist toward the sand as a six and a half foot metal staff shot out. Spinning the staff and catching it with her right hand, Dania scoops the staff towards the ground and angles the staff beneath her arm.

Dania moves her right foot just one step behind her as she watches her opponent. The white shield is lowered as Dania stands in a well balanced fighting stance. With a smirk, she disappears and reappears behind the fighter. Dania quickly slams the staff into its back and the fighter bot falls forward. In a fluid motion, Dania spins her staff to the left to split the bot into two halves as she returns to her fighting stance.

Dania blinks and finds herself surprised. _'I never knew I had that kind of skill,'_ she thinks to herself as a huge explosion is heard above her.

Dania instantly turns around and exits her perfect fighting stance. With pieces of debris falling around her body, she dodges to the right, then to the left, then she stops to find a piece of metal fall directly in front of her. Dania thinks that the metal piece was the last piece as she stops and bends over trying to catch her breath.

Another explosion was heard, followed by someone calling out to her. "Watch out!"

Before Dania knew it, she was being thrown to the left, hitting the ground with a thud. Someone was shielding her; someone with a larger frame.

The large-framed person peels himself off Dania's body as she turns on her back to reveal Sig holding out his hand, offering to help her get back to her feet.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" Sig asks as Dania takes his hand, soon pulled to her feet.

Feeling a mixture of emotions, Dania bends down to pick up her staff as her mind is once again a tornado of questions. Where had the assassination skill come from? Why did she just all of a sudden remember how to use them?

"You are full of surprises," came a crisp voice behind Dania.

She immediately turns around as she resumes her fighting stance, but soon relaxes to see Jak standing in front of her with a smile.

"God damn it, Jak. I could have killed you," Dania points out as she puts her staff away.

"Nah! You love me too much. Plus it wouldn't be the first time," Jak replies as he sheathes his gun behind his back, having a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, we are needed at the palace," Sig suddenly interrupts Jak and Dania's dazed looks. Sig puts away his communicator into his armor and begins walking towards the palace as he chuckles to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

"See you when you men get back. Dania, I'd like to talk to you before you leave," Damas tells her as she was about to follow Jak and Sig out of the palace. Instead, Dania turns back around to bow very slightly.

"First of all, I would like to talk about what happened in the Arena two days ago." Damas pauses and then continues. "I do apologize for having you placed in a jail cell for the second time in the same month. You know the rules of the Arena and you also know that they cannot be violated like that. This is only a warning. I do not know how you got out this time and I don't want you to explain. All I have to say is that this is the last time you will be let off easy."

Dania hangs her head in shame, or so thought Damas. Dania was not at all sorry. She hated Damas and somewhere in her soul, she was supposed to.

"I have some information for you," Damas breaks Dania's hang. Dania looks up almost surprised to hear Damas telling her this.

"It is about your past," Damas continues, almost regretfully.

Dania inspects the side of Damas' now turned face as excitement flutters her stomach.

"What?" she asks. "What is it?" Dania reads Damas' face.

"I would love to tell you and answer all of your questions, but these pieces of information are classified. I have someone for you, but she cannot enter the city without the risk of danger. After Jak returns, you are to meet her out to the oasis." Damas finishes.

Dania's anger and hatred for Damas burst free at that moment. Emotions where running away, along with control. Dania was an uncontrollable whirlwind.

"Why can't I go on my own? Do I make you nervous? Or maybe it is the desert?" Dania snaps.

Damas stands up gracefully, as if he was a god. He looks down at Dania and calmly answers back. "That is not the reason and you know that."

"Whatever, Damas. I only do what you tell me because of your hospitality. You are lucky you are still alive," Dania shouts back as she walks to the elevator, irritated.

Dania turns as she steps on the little wooden elevator. With her arms crossed, she cocks her head at Damas at the elevator slowly makes it way down to the city below.

When the elevator stopped, the metal door opened three ways to reveal the city and the oncoming dawn. Dania uncrossed her arms as she steps out into the city, feeling the warmth of the sun on her bare arms. She stormed her way to Kleiver's garage trying to plan how Dania was going to charm him today. Her sand rover was gone and she needed a vehicle. 

Dania finally reaches the metal door to the garage just as it opens to reveal Jak and Sig back from their mission already.

"Ah, just the person I want," Dania points out.

"See, Jak, told you she'd warm up to me," Daxter says as he runs his hand on his ears with a look of hint.

Dania rolls her eyes as she grabs Jak by his upper arm, feeling the bulge of his bicep.

"Take me to the oasis as fast as you can," Dania states, dragging him to the Dune hopper.

"Why?" Jak asks as he stumbles behind her.

"Oh! Maybe you are going to get some, Jak!" Daxter jokes.

"Actually, Damas' orders." Dania corrects as she hops into the passengers seat of the Dune hopper with a grudge. Jak hops into the driver's seat as Daxter sits between Jak and Dania. The engine starts just as Dania pulls down her goggles and wrap the orange fabric that was tied around her waist, on her face.

-----

"Can I ask you something?" Jak cautiously approaches the topic as the Dune hopper sped away into the desert.

"Sure," Dania politely encourages the conversation.

"Where did you get that tattoo on your stomach and lower back?" Jak finally asks.

Dania doesn't answer right away. Instead, she looks over to Jak just as Jak looks at Dania with a confused look.

"I was only fifteen," Dania confesses. "I was in a jail cell. I will never forget the metal room with a barred window and that person that was tortured with injections of something. Well, anyways, it seemed like there was so many people that came into my cell just to give me this dumb tattoo." Dania rubs her stomach, as if remembering how the pain felt.

"Four people came in my cell three different times and started to tattoo me. They ripped my shirt off and started right away. At the same time, the torturous screams of a male was heard. I couldn't help but join him. The pain of this tattoo was unbearable."

Jak continues to drive as Dania relives those long nights. "When the screaming stopped, the soldiers stopped tattooing. It was like they were trying to do some kind of experiment. I was so young and naïve. I never thought about it until I heard Damas say something about a prophecy."

Dania looks over to Jak whose expression had changed from worry to hatred. Dania didn't think anything of it. Instead, she watched the road desert ahead; replacing the loose material around her neck. Jak does the same.

-----

Riding through the desert on the Dune hopper wasn't as bad as Dania thought it would be. Jak was driving like a professional as the marauders were surrounding the vehicle every-so-often. As Jak pulls into a deserted town, he lowers his red scarf as he tries to make conversation again.

"What is this all about anyways?" Jak asks Dania as she heaves a sigh and also lowers her orange scarf.

"Someone has information for me," she says as she looks at the passing scenery, hoping that Jak wouldn't put the pieces together.

Jak doesn't talk the rest of the way. Daxter occasionally made a smart comment to lighten the tension, but that is all it did. Jak was getting emotions and thoughts as the oasis came into view.

Dania looks forward after the eternity of a ride. The sight of a blue vehicle appears.

"Jak," Dania says with fear radiating off her body. "I need you to stop the vehicle."

Shifting the gear, Jak slows the vehicle to a stop as he removes his protection from the harsh desert once more. Dania also does as she looks over to Jak with an emotionless expression.

Without saying anything, Dania hops out of the Dune hopper; landing on the sand crouched on her right knee. Dania stands up and takes a steadying breath.

Finally, she begins to walk forward, finding a pacing figure. The figure spots Dania just as she is about one hundred yards away from itself. The figure stops as Dania notices colors. She noticed that the female figure had red hair that was about as long as her own hair. She could see red and blue outlining her cures as she approached this woman at about fifty yards.

By now, her features are coming into view. Dania could see that the figure was very attractive, but on her face, she was marked with a dark, pewter gray tattoo. As Dania looked her over in confusion as the distance between the figure and Dania narrowed, the woman spoke in a very calm, but threatening voice.

"Are you a marauder out to get me?" she states with a sassy composure.

Dania smirks and answers her with a voice of soothing, yet demanding tones. "Actually, I'm just a lost young woman looking blindly for my past."

"Oh yeah? Well, I have nothing for you. I can't help."

Dania stops about ten feet away from her green-eyed, sassy-filled competitor and crosses her arms. "I'm sorry to hear that, but is that what I am going to tell Damas? That I came home empty handed?"

Dania watches the woman's face turn from sass to complete surprise.

"You are Dania? The Dania that Damas spoke of?" the woman questions.

Dania smirks again as the desert wind blows as it takes her hair with it. She uncrosses her arms and with her left hand, his tucks a stray piece of hair behind her left ear.

"Yeah, that's me." Dania stated.

She sees the woman's eyes widen as she turns around and heads toward the blue vehicle.

"Here, this is your information that was promised," the woman shouts as she pulls out a large brown paper folder. Dania takes it as the woman bends back into the vehicle and pulls out a package wrapped in fur.

"This is also yours," she says as she hands it to Dania. Before Dania could thank her, she heard the engine of the vehicle fly off.

Dania stands facing the oasis lake, just watching the blue vehicle fly out of sight.

"Dania?" Dania heard as she jumps and looks to her right to find Jak.

"Jak?" Dania questions back.

Jak doesn't answer. Instead, he walks to the Dune hopper that is now twenty feet away. Dania looks back to the sky once more and the turns to head back to the Dune hopper.


	9. Chapter 9

Opening the door to her home, Dania shook due to anticipation. Her past was in her arms and soon all of her questions would be put to rest.

Dania slips off her boots as she walks into the white-carpeted living room without closing the front door as Jak follows her routine. Daxter closes the open the door upon entering the house.

Setting the mysterious package on the glass coffee table in front of Dania, she sits herself on the edge of the couch as she starts to strip off the leather casing to her gun that is wrapped around her shoulder. After setting the gun on the floor and heaving a sigh, Dania picks up the brown paper folder and opens the sealed envelop; time seems slow down.

As she pulls out the contents, she sees a manila folder. Dania sets the rest of the contents down on the table except that folder, expecting nothing out of the ordinary. Dania hunches over her lap as she opens the folder. Almost immediately she sees a head shot of herself.

Dania's hair was straight and down, her facial features were well trained as she looked stern and very serious. She was surprised to be looking at herself; she didn't recognize the person in the picture. As Dania read the paper, it stated the very basics:

Name: Dania Marie 

Social Security: Classified

Gender: Female

Birth Date: May 26, 2043

Birthplace: Unknown

Age: 14

Height: 62 in

Weight: 145 lbs.

Eye Color: Green hazel

Hair Color: Brown

Parents on Certificate: Classified

Address: Unknown at this time

Marital Status: Engaged

Occupation: Assassin

Skills: Abnormal skill in guns and dark eco at age of 16; assassination skills taught at 14

Dania scans her file with horror stained on her face. Images flashed through her head as she closed her eyes. Images of blood and dead bodies infect her mind. Tears began to fall steadily due to confusion as frightening emotions ran in Dania's mind. Soon, panic takes over as an image of a young man pleaing for his life. Dania found herself smiling as tears streamed down his face. The man on his knees was blonde and in old, tattered clothes as his hands came in front of his face; praying.

Dania stands up as everything in her lap fell onto the floor. She runs blindly through her living room screaming as tears streamed to the floor. She had shot the young man that was begging for his life and her emotions where not that of sadness, but of happiness; even satisfaction. Her job was to kill people.

Jak reacts to this and runs after her, catching Dania in the front of her entry hallway. He wraps is arms around her waist as she tries to head out the door.

Dania feels Jak's arms wrap around her waist, but that makes her panic more. Dania screams trying to now get away from her restraint.

"Dania, Dania! It's Jak, it's okay," Jak tries to comfort Dania as she continues to struggle against him.

Dania suddenly stops as she collapses against Jak. He lowers her onto the red-patterned rug as her knees hit the hardness first. Dania broke down and Jak unexpectedly leans her against him at an attempted to comfort her farther.

Dania couldn't do anything except heavily cry and accept the offered comfort. As she lets herself be held by Jak, Dania relives the traumatic experience once again. She finally takes one last resort to calm herself as she takes a deep sigh and wipes her tears as she pulls away from Jak to look at him.

"Thanks for the support," Dania forces herself to say as she smiles through her tears.

Without a trace of emotion, Jak replies. "No problem. Damas told me that this wasn't going to be an easy trip."

Dania sniffles as Jak shifts her into his arms.

"Wait, Damas told you about my condition?" Dania asks with anger in her voice.

Jak doesn't say anything as he stands up and heads upstairs. He takes a left at the top of the steps and heads into Dania's room.

"Answer me," Dania pleads angrily.

Jak starts to move toward the door. "Jak," Dania speaks out again, irritation clearly in her voice. Jak stops at the foot of her bed. "Don't leave me here without answering my question."

Dania doesn't hear or see any movement, she thought that Jak had gone downstairs already.

Just when she thought he left, the left side of her mattress sinks as Dania feels Jak slide closer to her. Dania feels the heat radiate off Jak's body as she closes her eyes in confusion.

"Fine. Then, I can't leave," Jak says as he turns on his side to face her. Dania can't help but chuckle. This was a side of Jak that Dania had never seen before.

-----

Dania wakes up the next morning just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. She takes a second to realize her surroundings only to answer herself that she was in her room, but something seemed different. Opening her eyes, she looks straight ahead of her.

The only view Dania could see was Jak. He was asleep, in a peaceful way. His blonde hair rested on Dania's pillow as the left side of his body contacted her bed sheets. Jak's hard mouth and careful eyes looked as if they had finally found peace.

Not wanting to disturb Jak, Dania slowly eases out of bed to feel Jak's hand on her hip. She stops surprised as she takes her hand and wraps it around Jak's muscular one. She softly places it on the warm sheets as she successfully slips out of bed to take a shower.

-----

Dania finishes with her morning routine as she checks in on Jak. He was still sleeping rather peacefully as she once again found herself smiling. Dania catches herself as the smile withers. _'He just wanted a warm bed to sleep in. Stop thinking that he was in it for you.'_ Dania told herself as she tore her gaze away from the sleeping man. She was developing feelings for him and she didn't want it. Dania wanted to concentrate on her current state; not a guy.

She headed downstairs and immediately went into the living room where she found Daxter rummaging around the living room.

"Daxter, what on Earth are you doing?" Dania asks suspiciously.

Daxter immediately stops and stands up straight. Putting his hands behind his back, Daxter slowly turns around and faces Dania.

"Um . . . nothing, just . . . just – " Daxter stammers.

"Rummaging." Dania finishes for him. "Look, all you have to do is ask for something." she ends groggily, still half asleep.

Other than Daxter, everything was as she had left it the night before. The white cardboard box that was topped with fur was still sitting on the glass top of her coffee table. The brown paper folder was lying beside the box as the manila folder from last night was on the floor; the contents spilled out onto the floor.

Dania walks over to the spilled contents and picks them up as the image of the man came into her mind once again. Instantly, she erases the image as she slid the paper back into the folder. She moves to the white box thinking that it was be less traumatic, hoping even.

Dania moves the piece of fur away from the box to find another folder over something. The folder was unbalanced due to the contents of the box. She grabs for the folder and sets it on the floor and then returns to the contents of the white box.

Inside, what Dania finds truly amazes her. Yellow. She is immediately searching her mind for the last dream where she had seen the yellow color. It was the same. The shade, the texture, the solid flash of the object.

Dania reaches inside the box to pull out a piece of armor. It looked to be a piece of protection for a person's forearm. The piece of armor was half-curved to fit Dania's top half of her arm. The thick black leather strap towards the thicker part of the arrow-shaped protection molded to her arm as she slid the armor on. Lastly, she noticed a little triangle shape at the top of the armor for her elbow.

Dania's fingers sprayed over the yellow piece of armor on her left arm, feeling the smooth surface. She expected the worst, but not a single memory came to her. It was as if her brain was defending itself to protect Dania.

She finally took the forearm armor off and set it on the glass, next pulling out a small, yellowed piece of paper. The paper was crisp with age and very hard to read, but Dania depicted the following:

"Meet me at the Hip Hog, seven o'clock – Tuesday. Krew will be working."

Dania freezes. She reads the note over and over again still. Her mind jumps into question once again as nothing sparked a new memory. What is this? Where did this come from? Is this a meeting for another kill?

"What is it, baby?" Daxter cuts into Dania's thoughts. Seeing that she was white and looking as if she had just seen a ghost, Daxter crawls over to her and perches on her left shoulder.

Dania feels the weight, but that doesn't distract her.

"It looks like a date!" Daxter exclaims excitedly with a wide grin on his face. "Who are we meeting?"

"WE are not meeting anyone. This was from a long time ago and I think it was for . . . " Dania trails off, but recovers quickly. "I think it was for someone else." she half lied.

"That's impossible. You have the note, not that someone else," Daxter points out the obvious.

"Look, Daxter, I need someone to take me to this Hip Hog. Maybe this Krew will have information for me."

Daxter stands up straight and makes a thinking gesture on his chin as if it was a difficult task.

"I'm sorry, sugar," Daxter jumps off Dania's shoulder. "Krew is dead and the Hip Hog doesn't exist anymore. I'll talk to my people, though. I'll be able to take you to the new Hip Hog." He finished as he walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Driving through the desert relaxed Dania tremendously after her trauma the night before. Daxter had talked to Jak while Dania was in the kitchen and trying to get some cleaning done. Jak had come downstairs and told her that he would take her to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon as soon as he found a way. Dania was disappointed, but at the same time excited. Getting back to the city was easier said than done. There was a catch that Jak didn't see as he went up to use Dania's shower – she owed him again.

Jak got out of the shower and Dania got done cleaning up. During that time, Dania thought and with thought comes ideas and with ideas comes action. She had somehow convinced herself to take Jak to the Monk's Temple out in the desert to repay him before she had to. If it was out of the way, why worry about it?

On the way to the temple, Jak was in the conversing mood. To Dania, he was happy because he slept in a bed, not on a couch. He was curious about the temple, what it looked like, and what was in it. Dania couldn't help but answer him; she was excited to go back. The temple was dead silent, but it was her place to think and talk to the mysterious statue that was located in the center of the temple.

The statue gave Dania insight on life when there seemed to be no hope. Within the last month and a half, she had even gone to the temple for advice. Although the statue spoke in riddles, it kept her mind busy.

As the Dune Hopper took the leap over the river, a huge archway was clearly in view. The archway had miniature archways built into the larger one that was supported by pillars of stone; twelve to be exact. The archway's structure was that of four rows of three. Fire lit three of the archways; mainly the bottom left and right ones as well as the middle one in the second row. Dania shifts the vehicle down and down again to slow the vehicle to a stop.

Looking over to Jak, Dania sees that he is removing his face protection.

"Ready?" Dania asks as the sun sets its goal on high noon; also removing her protective gear.

"More than," Jak replies as he lands on the sand below the warm metal vehicle.

-----

"Hey! It's one of those goober precursor statue thingies," Daxter points out as Dania follows Jak into the lighted room. There was, in fact, a statue, but it was a precursor?

The statue was in the center of the room that was surrounded by a moat of nothingness. The statue was nothing that Dania had ever seen, but the appearance of it was of no worries. She had gotten used to it by now.

The statue had a high forehead of stone that looked to be a tall crown of importance. Replacing the normal nose and mouth of a normal human being, the statue had a long nose that stretched to the statue's chest as the mouth formed at the end of the triangle. Lastly, the eyes of the great thing looked as if they were half open; letting two rays of light leave the creature.

Dania could only see the top half of this statue and she probably will never see the bottom half. The statue's hands were different. The creature's left arm was bent in a way that a platform could rest on the wrist of that arm. The right arm was different. The right arm was bent in a way so that the right hand held a platform with great ease.

"Greetings, great warriors. Your return brings us great hope. This planet's future is at a critical junction. The Dark Ones have found your world again and fate hangs in the balance where the past and future collide," a godly booming voice fills the stone room.

Dania walks up the five step pyramid that was positioned in front of the statue. All she could do was marvel at the sight. She had been here so many times, but it was still amazing to see the statue and the architecture of the room. Jak walks beside Dania as Daxter jumps to the stone floor and walks to the edge of the stone pyramid.

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" Daxter looks clueless as he looks behind him at the two warriors. Not one of them say anything as Daxter turns around and starts again. "Speak-a-da-normal-language, ok?" He questions as he uses his left hand to mock sign language.

Dania giggles as the godly voice continues; ignoring Daxter. "You will need all the power you can muster to survive this terrible test, great ones."

"I can handle it!" Daxter exclaims excitedly.

"I was talking to the tall one . . . shorty!" The statue replies with attitude, followed by a pause. "Look into the light and receive a power, hero."

"Ok, now you are scaring me," Daxter says, looking to the lifted Jak.

Jak was hovering over the stone ground for a split second as a ray of light shines over him. As his feet touch the ground, a smile reaches his hard features.

"Dax . . . the dark eco . . . it feels far away. I feel better." Jak states as he places his hands on his hips. Again, the godly voice speaks again.

"Dania, we meet again, but sadly your coming with this hero may be too late. You two will soon meet the seed of our downfall. It approaches quickly and I fear we no longer have the power to resist. Behold the pure power of light! We offer what little we have in this dire moment." Again, a ray of light surrounds Jak as well as Dania this time. The feel of light eco swarm Dania's veins, making her feel powerful as she has the impulse to use the newly given present.

Dania instantly transforms into her light form; feeling the aura surround her. She clasps her hands above her head to find a sphere of light separate and shoot out from its epicenter only inches from her clasped hands. Finding that time was slowed down tremendously, Dania jumps to her right onto the platform on the statue's wrist. She then finds herself jumping on three more platforms as time slowly regulates and she reaches another stone walkway. Without turning around, she finds Jak walk beside her as they continue through the stone maze.

-----

"It looks just like the catacombs we saw in Haven City! But where do they go?" Dania hears Jak say as the elevator stops. Dania turns around to find Jak inspecting the room.

The entire room was copper with copper pillars to support the ceiling from caving in. Black wires surround the pillars as the wires seemed to slither up towards the few blue lights that were lighting up the room. There was a yellow hover craft sitting in the center of the room.

"There you are! Ah . . . I am so squawking happy I found you. And who is this?" A strange looking animal asks Jak as he flies and hovers in front of Dania.

Dania is shocked at what she sees. There was a creature hovering in front of her with wings of a bird, talons of a bird, but the creature also looked as if he was a monkey. The tail and his head structure was that of a monkey, but not the color. All she could do was gawk at the red, blue, and yellow colors of the creature.

"I am Pecker and Onin says we must get back to Haven City. She says the catacombs are the key to the planet's very survival!" Pecker squawks out as Dania and Jak stop in front of the yellow vehicle.

"Pecker, this is Dania. A real beaut', isn't she?" Daxter slyly points out in a whisper.

Pecker's response was a hum in his throat as there was a silence.

"You boys up for a little ride?" Jak asks as the vehicle's engine starts. Pecker takes flight and flies out of site as Jak hops in, but waits. Dania just stands there, confused.

"You are coming, too," Jak looks over to her and states. Dania jumps in the passenger's seat just as the vehicle starts to move into the oncoming tunnel.

-----

After making it through the tunnel, Dania dizzily gets out of the vehicle and falls to her knees as she takes a deep, steadying her breath. The ride was full of passing lights and twisting turns. To escape danger, Jak had to turn the hover craft upside-down on the ceiling of the tunnel.

"All that, just to end up here?" she questions, looking at a replica of the previous room.

"You two show such promise, but your bravery will not protect you from the foes you must soon face. Use this light power to help in your quest. It is what little we have left to offer," the godly voice from the Monk's Temple is heard once again. The familiar light surrounds Dania as it lifts her to her feet. This power was mainly for Jak. Dania already knew this one.

"This way," Pecker states as Jak turns to follow him. Dania can't do anything except follow.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking off the elevator shaft, a rumble of thunder roars as Dania's foot hits the metal structure. She hesitates, but doesn't show any sign of emotion. The last thing Dania needed was to show anymore emotion; especially after her episode of her memory relapse.

Dania looks out and what she sees has her confused. Seeing what she could through the pouring rain, Dania finds a metal column that was surrounded by electrical lines. These lines hung all around it as sparks flied out into the rain. A roar of thunder is heard in the distance, but stays at that distance. Dania is relieved for the moment as she steps out into the rain.

"We need to find shelter somewhere," Jak shouts over the rain pouring on the three of them; soaking their clothes easily.

Jak walks to his left to lead the way. Dania follows, but can't stop what happens next. Her senses shut off. The thunder and lightning deafen as Dania's drenched skin feels nothing. All Dania could see was the pooled-metal walkway in which she was walking on. She was full of unanswered questions.

'_How am I alive today? What is my purpose? Why can't I understand? Why can't I remember anything?'_ Dania thinks to herself.

Thinking was an escape for her, even though it was a troubled one.

'_And what of Jak?'_ She thinks as she looks blankly at the back of Jak's soaked blonde hair. _'Ever since he saved my life, my memory has been slowly coming back. That has to be a significance. Something in my soul is telling me; I wish I could remember. If only he would talk to me. He must know something about me if Damas . . . '_

"Ouch!" Dania exclaims as she hits the slick, wet metal ground. Looking up, she saw Jak's back; just standing in the drenching rain. She found herself lost.

The wetness of the rain and the ground sink into her clothes and skin, making her feel heavy. She stands and for the first time since she stepped out into the rain, her senses were back to normal.

"What is it?" Dania asks wearily as she brings her arms up to her shoulder. She wraps around herself as she smells the wet metal and the wet rubber from electrical lines. She realizes the outside temperature and she was cold.

Jak doesn't answer, instead he slowly backs up; forcing Dania to back up. Confused by this action, Dania tries to see around Jak. Just as she peeks over his shoulder, Jak forcibly turns around and pins Dania to a wall that she didn't realize was behind her; shocked. All she could do was look at Jak; only Jak. She was confused with him and his emotions, but this was out of the ordinary. Dania couldn't complain. She thought that being this close to Jak was a once in a lifetime thing.

The heat from his body radiated as the rain still fell. She looked into his hard eyes as they seemed to scan Dania's bewildered face. She found herself unexpectedly comfortable, being beneath him. It was strange, but it felt right that she was there. But why? What was the occasion for this outburst? Dania had to ask.

"Jak?" Dania asks, utterly confused at this point, still grazing his face with her eyes.

"Shh. Put your arm around my waist," Jak says grabbing her left hand and pinning it above her head.

With a soft blush, Dania grabs Jak's side with her right hand hesitantly as he moves intimately close. Moving close to the right side of her neck, Jak adjusted himself so Dania couldn't be seen. He stops so Dania could feel his warm breath on her neck through the rain. The heat from his body was warmer now, but his blue tunic stuck to her well built body. She still didn't realize what he was doing.

A smile appeared on her lips just as the rain slowed a bit. Daxter leapt over the both of them and disappeared into the debris of the metal. This is when Jak took his left arm and slipped it around Dania, pulling her even closer to him. His muscular thighs were separated to dominate Dania's, his chest fit over hers perfectly, even his protective stance fit to Dania perfectly. She couldn't help but think of what could happen between the two of them. Dania knew one thing – she was secretly enjoying herself.

Jak suddenly started giggling as if he was an anxious young man being teased by his girlfriend. Dania's smile disappeared.

"What?" she asks with amusement in her voice.

"You two are busted, that's what. Do you kids know that you are in a restricted area of the city?" a female voice speaking through a helmet speaker said.

Jak's head moved to look at Dania in her eyes. His expression was more warm and mellow as he let her go and turned around fully. He was careful to cover Dania's body protectively so she could not see who spoke to Jak.

"I'm sorry," Jak continued with innocent guilt in his voice. "We were just . . . "

"Just getting caught up; youngsters these days. I know. You two, get out of here. Don't let me catch you here again," the female voice cracked as if she was an older guard.

Dania slides both her arms around Jak's waist and laid her head on his back, finally realizing what he was doing. She linked her hands right above the line where his tunic met the fur around his waist. Jak placed one of his hands on her linked ones. _'What is going on?' _Dania thinks to herself. The only sound as the pouring rain as the guard and Jak stared at each other.

The next thing Dania knew, footsteps were walking away; water being stomped to the side as she walked on. Dania goes to pull away, but Jak's hand's hold tightens over her linked hands. He swings Dania to his side and turns to her. Jak looks into Dania's eyes with that warm fire, desire even as he takes his left hand to run it through her drenched hair. He smiles warmly at her. Her hair was unbraided and she knew what Jak was about to do. Dania's reaction was that of a shy, blushed-filled smile. Jak looks towards the guard walking away.

At that time, Jak seductively puts his mouth on Dania's neck. "Run away from me as if you were teasing me."

Instantly smirking, Dania had recently been thinking about this. She wanted to see his playful side anyways.

"Just get around that corner," Jak commands.

Dania felt her body obeying Jak's enticing voice as she took a few steps backwards, looking at Jak seductively.

Meanwhile, the female guard turned to view the pretty young woman teasing the young man. He ran after her in the rain and disappeared as the female guard shook her head with a smirk on her face. These two were oblivious to the danger in which they were in. It didn't matter, their love was obviously strong.

Dania was still running when Jak caught her around her waist. She was bent with Jak towering protectively over her. She was laughing just as Jak was. This was happiness that was overwhelming. Dania wanted this. With Jak over her, her feelings deepened for the mysterious warrior. Jak's laugh was deep due to his voice, but it was full of happiness. It sounded that it was the first time that Jak has ever laughed in his life; experiencing the warm feeling.

Dania turned around and her smile faded as she now faced Jak. She stood there just gazing in his eyes. They were still full of the playful emotions that he was feeling.

"Thanks," she softly spoke.

"Ahem," Daxter clears his throat. "Jak, in here."

Daxter disappears in a separation of fallen metal. Jak's expression immediately changes to the determination that it once was instantly and he let's Dania go to follow him. Dania also follows closely behind.

-----

At the end of the small maze of scrap metal was the inside of a small house. The one-roomed floor was very small. All that was there was a couch with a little stand in front of it. Though, the furniture was covered in dust from the fallen roof. This blocked the only source of light that was emitted by a single window on the left, causing the room to appear gray.

Dania involuntarily searches around the tiny room. Everything felt familiar. She couldn't place it, but there was significance to this place as was her thoughts about Jak. It was only a matter of time.

"Dania, Dax and I need to meet a friend. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere," he says as she leaves Dania by herself.

Dania turns around to find that she was alone. All she could do was wait now. Jak was gone and her body was telling her to follow him, but her mind wanted to stay. Dania felt safe, so she stayed. She was exhausted and wet, though.

She made her way to the dusty couch. She could sleep as her clothes aired out, but that was a risk. It was better than getting ill. Dania decided to strip down to her underclothing. She laid her clothes on the caved-in stone floor. She bent down and saw a black leathered book. It was dusty and dirty, but it was still legible. Dania sat on the couch and began to read.


	12. Chapter 12

Dania sat on the couch with a soft plop as she stares at the first page. A cloud of dust surrounded her. _'It's a journal? Or is it a series of letters?'_ Dania was in just a bra and her underwear as her eyes began to let each work sink into her mind.

-----

May 27, 2057

Dear Raven,

Today was a very unusual day. My fourteenth birthday was yesterday and it really didn't feel like it. Mom and dad weren't home as usual because of guard. They did manage to leave me a birthday card with some eco. I honestly don't understand them. If they can't afford anything, why give me eco when they could be using it?

Well, I decided to use the eco to buy food for my parents. It was the only thing I could do. I didn't want anything for my birthday, just my parents. I knew that was impossible, so I dreaded the walk to the Bazaar. I did look at every Krimson soldier, just in case it was my mom or my dad. Does it surprise you that not one of them was my mom or dad? I did see my mom's friend, Dracea. She told me happy birthday and that my parents were stationed in the palace. It's good to hear that. It is what they have always wanted.

Now, on to the bigger news. While at the bazaar, looking at mangos, I was approached by four Krimson guards. They said that I had the right to remain silent and blah-blah-blah. I stood there, motionless as they handcuffed me and led me away into the fortress – where I am now. I couldn't think when they led me through town as people stared at me. I was ashamed and confused. I was the youngest prisoner ever to be taken away.

I was thrown into this cell, which isn't much. I'm lying on the rusted old bed that smells of rotted sheets and cotton. The floor isn't much better. It is stained with the blood from previous owners as well as the walls. The stench is sickening, but you get used to it after awhile. Lastly, there is a bucket in the corner of the cell. I can only image what that is for – bodily functions. I know that I will have to use it at one time or another, but that is only if I get food, which is impossible right now. You couldn't get anything through the tiny barred window in the metal door let alone food.

All I can do is wait. I wish my mom and dad where here. They would know what to do.

Love,

Dania

-----

May 28, 2057

Dear Raven,

Day number two in the Baron's fortress. Rumor has it in here that a young man around my age has been brought in the fortress. No one really knows why he is in here, what he looks like, nothing. All that I've heard is that he is going to be one of the Baron's favorite people. By that, I have no idea.

None of the Krimson guards have come back to collect me. I haven't even been given food for the last twenty-four hours. It is one thing when my parents don't have enough eco to buy food, but it's another when I am being held captive. Well, it's not like I'm hungry anyways. I can honestly sit here and admit that I'm not hungry. Hunger pangs haven't set in yet. That's a good thing. A bad thing, though, is that the guards are talking and getting excited about something. I really hope it's not about killing me or anyone else for that matter. It wouldn't surprise me, though.

Speaking of death, I wonder if my parents are alright. I wonder if I will be alright. Am I going to die? What is going to happen to me for that matter? What is going to happen to the young boy that they brought in today? Uh . . . I have to go. I hear footsteps.

Love,

Dania

-----

May 31, 2057

Dear Raven,

Remember when I heard the footsteps? Well, they were footsteps that came to my prison cell. The metal door creaked open and revealed two Krimson guards with yellow armor on, just standing there looking at me like I was a pitiful animal that needed to die. One of them came into my room while the other just stood there, still looking at me. I thought they were here to kill me. I was wrong. The one that came in knelt down in front of me as she took off her helmet. It was Dracea. She looked at me with the most respect, as well as sadness, than anyone has ever shown me. Though she wasn't showing it, I knew something was wrong.

Finally, she lifted her head as her beautiful black hair slid on her chest. I have always loved her hair. It is so black that it tints blue when in the right way of light. I looked at her mahogany brown eyes to find a tear glisten down her cheek. I was confused because I was so disoriented from hunger. I hadn't eaten in three days.

She searched for the much needed strength somewhere from deep in her soul. During that time, I studied her face. I will never forget the pewter gray tattoo that was imbedded on her face. It somehow brought out her eye color. Then, she finally told me.

"Your mother . . . and father . . . Dania, I'm so sorry!" That is when she burst out in tears and took me into an embrace. She told me that my parents where dead and I was basically too. Dracea told me that I needed to be moved, but first I needed to talk to her friend behind her. That is when she stood up and looked behind her at the taller guard. He was walking in as Dracea was leaving. He had also bent down on one knee and removed his helmet. He was an exact replica of Dracea, except he was a man. His blue-black hair was shaggy and fell to his neck. The pewter gray tattoo was also the same as his mahogany eyes took mine into captive.

"You are in danger. If I don't move you to a new cell, the Baron will kill you. I am going to move you, but I have to handcuff you. Is that alright?" He was very gentle about it. I burst out into tears at that moment. What Dracea had told me moments before had finally sunk into my mind. It had hit me. They were dead. I was alone in the prison as well as in the city.

Well, anyways, I agreed to be handcuffed and taken out of the barred cell. This guard was different. He was like Dracea. Kind, gentle, and he cared for my safety. He was the exact opposite of Errol. Dracea's twin led me down a series of halls and finally, to a room with cells everywhere. In the center of the room, there was a metal chair with shackles and a metal needle at the top of it. The only way to get to the center of the room, you had to walk on a thin walkway.

Dracea and her brother led me to the left into another cell. This cell was cleaner, but not by much. At least there was no blood on the floor and walls. I did notice as I was coming into my cell, there was a young man in a blue tunic walking into the cell beside mine. Was he is the young man from the rumors a few days ago?

Well, to end on a good note. I had eaten food for the first time in four days. Although it was stale bread and a mango, I loved it. I also had the privilege of drinking water. I think I was moved to the better part of the prison. Hopefully, I will get out and live. Bless Dracea and her brother for giving me a second chance at living.

Love,

Dania

-----

Without realizing it, Dania sat straight up. _'This isn't any journal. This is my journal.' _She thought to herself. Suddenly, there was a rustle coming from the small path from which she came into the small house. She hadn't been reading for very long, but she felt antsy and couldn't put it down. Something was wrong. Dania quickly placed the journal on the old table in front of her as she ran to her now damp jeans and muscle shirt; quickly getting dressed. Replacing the orange fabric band around her arm, Dania walks over to the table and slides the journal inside of her arm just as Jak's bent body appears in the gray room. Dania relaxed as she wrapped her leather gun carrier around her body.

Jak stands straight up and immediately looks at Dania. At first not one of them moved, they just stared at the other. Jak finally looked away and looked down the small hole in which he came.

"We need to get out of here, Jak," Daxter points out with a hint of panic.

Jak stands upright again and walks towards the fallen stone ceiling. Where Dania's clothes had been left on the fallen stone, there were two wet spots outlining Dania's clothes. In the dimming gray room, it was barely noticeable.

Dania watches Jak's silent movements as she takes a step towards him. Jak hears her boot hit the floor and looks over his shoulder. He freezes just as a click of a loaded gun is heard behind Dania. Dania, then, felt a barrel from a gun being pressed into her lower back. She had no idea what to do. Jak did, though.

Jak was still frozen as he looked at Dania with regret. She was hoping that whoever was behind her wouldn't see her facial expression. She glared at Jak; telling him not to do it, not to leave her alone. The sorrow in his face was very apparent. Dania no soon blinked when he disappeared behind the fallen stone; leaving Dania behind.

"Put your hands up," a male's voice demanded from behind her.

Dania had to obey, she was being held at gun point by a man. She knew that she was strong, but a man with a gun was stronger than she. Raising her arms the next result was that of being forced to the ground.

Dania was basically thrown to the ground as dust rose around her. Someone was pulling her arms behind her and handcuffing them just beneath her gun's casing. The only thing was, her gun was gone.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I know who you are and when you have a gun in your hand, you will do everything to survive," the male voice said as he stood her up on her feet again; dust falling off of her front side.

"We know your friend, too. He is lucky that we didn't shoot you. Count Veger is looking for you and has a huge bounty on your head. Your so-called Buddy will not come and find you. He is that type," another male voice said, somehow knowing what Dania was thinking, even hoping.

'_Great. Two males with guns and I'm defenseless. If I am to get out of here alive, I need to think of something quickly. I wonder if the one guard was right. Will Jak come back for me? He is leaving me to die? All I know is that he had better come back.'_ Dania thinks rather bitterly. She was miserable; she was out-strengthened and couldn't do anything to get herself out of this mess. Usually, actually all the time, she could get herself out of anything. These two were good. Suddenly, Dania was being pushed and started walking. She didn't know where to. Little did she know, she had been there before.


	13. Chapter 13

Being led into a vehicle, Dania remained silent. She was handcuffed as the two guards behind her were silent as well. Being in the backseat of the vehicle limited her sight to rooftops of passing stone buildings once the vehicle was flying. Dania found herself inhaling vehicle exhaust from the hovercraft as the sound of an engine was heard. She was in a confined space and she was getting nervous.

Time passes slowly and the ride to wherever she was being taken to, dragged. The vehicle did finally slow to a stop and slowly lowered to the ground as the engine dulled. That is when the two guards got out of the hovercraft. Dania did not know where one of them went, but one of them came back just to blindfold her as she climbed out of the hovercraft. Dania was being pushed forward from behind and she instinctively started walking forward. She had no choice. Her senses came alive. She could smell the musty, rust smelling building as she heard three pair of boots click on a metal floor.

-----

Revealing where she was, Dania's blindfold was being removed from her eyes. The handcuffs followed as the rusty metal door slammed behind her. She saw a very confined stone room with only a rusted metal-framed bed on the left. There was an old mattress that was stained an off yellow to show its age. It was sheet-less as Dania noticed the dim light over head.

Dania heaves a sigh as she walks over to the bed. The springs squealed beneath her weight as she laid back. Remembering the journal, she released it from its cloth prison. Continuing with the fourth entry, Dania anxiously began to read once more.

-----

July 1, 2057

Dear Raven,

Remember how I said that I was going to get out alive? Well, forget it. I've been in here for a little over a month now and I haven't moved since that one day Dracea brought her brother to help move me. If I want to get out of here alive, I am going to have to do it myself.

I have found a pattern between meals. The guards feed the prisoners on this level three times a week. I don't know what day it is or the date of when they pass out the food. It was random most of the time. All I know is that surviving is the key to this place. If I can time it right, I may be able to escape IF I can teach myself thieving skills. All I would need to do is get a key. If that isn't possible, I would have to come up with something else to pick the lock or slip out of the door. I haven't quite come up with a plan yet, but I will have to come up with something. There is talk about a dark eco experiment that is about to begin. Many people will probably undergo this experiment. More than once, I'm sure. I just hope it's not me. I do not want to undergo the experiment. I have heard what dark eco can do to a person.

I am beginning to have emotions that I never knew I had; emotions and feelings of darkness. Maybe that is because I am inhibiting within the fortress? This place could do that to people.

Dania

-----

July 3, 2057

Dear Raven,

I have come up with a way on how to escape this murky prison cell. I can't stand it anymore. All I see is the same thing all day. Stone floor, metal walls and occasionally, I see a guard walk by.

Oh, I forgot about the dark eco experiment. The guards of the fortress have started to pick candidates for the test. I heard that you have to meet specific qualifications like strength, determination, and a given dose of dark eco. I know that I won't be chosen; I have no strength left. The food brings strength, but only for a day. The next few days are spent lying on the rusty, old bed feeling so weak and torn. I always end up thinking and always end up feeling sorry for myself. I don't want to give up, but it seems that it's the only way to go.

I wonder if that is what my mom and dad would want me to do. I never got to actually sit down and talk to them personally. They were always busy with the Krimson guard assignments. Now, that they are dead, I hope they are in a better place than I.

Sometimes, I felt like the parent and had to take care of my parents. They would often come home wounded and badly injured. I would also tend to their wounds with a smile. After all that they've been through, I knew they would be home for a few precious weeks. I actually looked forward to it. I know it was wrong now, and even then, but I wished my parents would come home more often, wounded. Just so I could see them more. Now, I will never see them again . . .

Dania

-----

July 4, 2057

Dear Raven,

All day I have thought about mom and dad; who they were, how they acted. I remember so little about them. Yet, I can't help but cry. Everything is my fault. Their deaths, their home worries, and the pain that I've caused them.

Their deaths had to have been my fault. Why else would my parents die when they have reached the goal of patrolling the palace? The other Krimson guards told me that I was under arrest and I don't know why. Whatever I did, I killed them – I killed my parents. I somehow angered the Baron and instead of my death, it was my parents. I just know it. They must have taken the blame to save me when they shouldn't have.

Whenever I was at home and my parents would be home for awhile, I always wanted to play, to get to know, and to do things with my parents. All I wanted was to feel like a family. That was impossible. My mother would always walk into the house and ask if I was a good little girl. I would always have a smile on my face. I was so happy that they were home. Of course, I would always answer with a yes, just to see her smile. Most of the time, I was at a neighbor's house because I couldn't fend for myself. Elopa helped me with that. My mother and father would ruffle my hair, walk upstairs, and sleep for days. That would be when I went back to Elopa's and play with her children. Often times, she would teach me how to cook, clean, and take care of other children.

While my parents were away, I would cook, clean, and play with other children. As I grew older, I would defy my parents when they returned home. They told me to stay in the house because the metal heads were in the city and running amuck. I would, of course, tell them that I would. Instead, I went out into the city and adventured. That is how I began to memorize the city and its layout.

In the present, my parents are dead and I cannot tell them that I am sorry. I am sorry for defying them in times of danger. I am sorry for relying on others to fend for me when they, themselves, could not fend for their families. I am sorry for being a bad little girl back then. Mommy, daddy, I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do.

I am in this cell prison, scared. The dark eco experiment has started and they are starting on the level that I was on before Dracea and her brother moved me. I am scared that they are going to infect me with the dark eco and I will die. I don't want to die, but if I must, I will go with a fight. I may be sixteen, but I have some strength in me left. This isn't the first time I have gone without food for extended periods of time. I've learned to cope.

Then again, maybe it is best that I be punished for my wrong doings. It would be the righteous thing to do. For my parents, my life is the least that I can offer to them.

Dania

-----

July 13, 2057

Dear Raven,

I think I have come up with a plan to escaping this fortress. Although, it is a big risk, I have to try. Recently, the guards on this level have been really nice to me. I don't understand why, but as long as I am being treated nicely, I might as well go along with it. They have been giving me food everyday for the last week and they even let me out of my cell and explore the level that I'm rooming on. It isn't much for a prison, but it's a way to get exercise, right?

Well, back to my plan . . . while walking around this level of the prison, I've found a small hole that is located above a few boxes. My guess is that they keep the stale bread and fruit in there along with the water. All I would have to do is jump up there and hide from the guards until they did their rounds. That is, if they notice that I'm missing. All that I would have left to do is crawl around and find a way out. If I am successful, I win. If I fail, I lose. I'll have to be careful to get out of the fortress without commotion. My plan starts tomorrow. Wish me luck!

Dania

-----

August 18, 2057

Dear Raven,

I tried my plan to escape this prison and guess what? It didn't work. I climbed up the boxes of food and into the hole with ease. No one saw me. Well, I decided that it would be a good time to crawl and put the rest of my decision to the test. Everything was going alright until I heard one guard's radio. "Prisoner escape in progress," is what it said. Right then and there, I froze. I didn't know what to do. All that was on my mind was to get out of the fortress alive as well as unharmed.

Well, I continued to crawl in the shadows and be careful about avoiding the guards. I had to have been close to the exit when another prisoner looked out of the cell's window. "Guards! Guards!" he cried. Didn't you know it, within a split second a Krimson guard had found me and was handcuffing me? I found myself weeping at the failure that I faced. I knew that I was going to die.

The guard led me down a series of hallways and levels and finally to an office. Before I had reached the door, it swung inward to reveal Errol, the captain of the Krimson guards. I was mortified at his appearance. I instantly felt ashamed.

Errol went on and on about how could I have escaped and blah-blah-blah. I, of course, looked at the floor and decided that it was better if I did. The guard behind me tensed. I could feel the tension raise as Errol came to his final decision – solitary confinement. I was sentenced to four weeks of it.

When Errol told the guard behind me that I was to be put into solitary confinement, the guard instantly tried to stand up for me. He told him that I was too young for that intensive of a punishment. I didn't want him to argue. I thought that solitary confinement would kill me; I didn't know what it was. I was hoping that it was death. It sounded better than this place.

Come to find out solitary confinement was just a pitch black room that had no windows, no vents, no food. I was given food once a week while in the darkness. To tell you the truth, being in the dark was a way to escape the reality of my situation. I sat and thought. I thought until my four weeks was up. When Errol finally came to get me and told me I was to be put back on my level, I was blinded by the wave of light that flooded the tiny room. The next thing I knew, I was being pushed into my cell on the level with the dark eco experiment chair. I was disoriented when Errol told me that I wasn't allowed my daily walks. I was disappointed. I wouldn't be able to try to escape again. I'll have to find another way out.

Dania

-----

August 20, 2057

Dear Raven,

No luck yet with a new plan of escape. I do believe that it is hopeless. I will never get out of here alive. It will be a miracle if that happens and miracles don't happen around here. In the Fortress, nothing new happens. Just the same old stuff; people getting thrown into cells, food and water gets distributed everyday, and I never get to see the sun – never.

I barely get to see the outside of my cell anymore. Ever since I tried to escape, security around here as tightened up. It's entirely all my fault, just like my parents deaths. How could I have been so stupid?

All I think about is my mom and dad, how they could have died and what I did to do it. I have yet to come up with a conclusion. I just don't understand my life anymore. I just want to die.

Dania

-----

August 28, 2057

Dear Raven,

They started the dark eco treatments. It is very gruesome. Errol and the Baron, Praxis, himself, march to a cell. They started across from my cell, so I'm safe for the time being. Although, I feel bad for the blonde-headed guy they pulled out. He wore tattered clothing and he looked as if he was only my age. He was the first experiment. I wonder what will happen to him.

Well, I definitely know what happened to him. Baron Praxis handcuffed him as Errol checked out his cell. I don't know why, but he came out and shut the cell door with a grin on his face.

With Errol and the Baron on the sides of the young man, they lead him into the center of the room to the metal chair. The poor guy started to panic and he struggled like crazy. He almost escaped, but it wasn't worth it. Errol just tackled him to the metal floor and started to beat him. When the young man was weak enough, they pushed him onto the metal chair; strapping his arms and legs with metal cuffs. Errol walked to his right and disappeared from my view, but he must have turned the machine on. The light from my cell blew out as a purple glow came from the chair. The man was completely surrounded by jumping bolts of dark eco. I could see his body jerk; his head going from side to side; his arms and legs desperately trying to break the metal restraints.

I noticed with wide eyes the horror and pain in his eyes. All I could do was stare. His screams bounced off the metal walls as our eyes met. The poor man had tears in his pain struck eyes. Not once did the man stop looking at me, even after his body stopped moving and the purple glow dimmed. My light came back on, but I didn't notice it. I finally realized that a tear skimmed down my cheek. I was awestruck: I know this will happen to me. I can feel it.

Dania


	14. Chapter 14

-----

September 8, 2057

Dear Raven,

Well, the past eight days have been the same. After the first man died, three days have been silent, but ever since then, men and women alike have been put into that metal chair. The same kinds of screams have been heard at different times of the night. Every since I witnessed the blonde-haired man about two weeks ago, I haven't looked out of my cell window. My room just fills up with the purple glow of dark eco as it seems to beacon me.

Today was different, though. There was no purple glow, my light didn't blow out as normal; instead, Baron Praxis came into my cell. Errol was instructed to stay outside of the door and shut him in with me. The Baron didn't look at me right away. I, of course, had my eye glued to him as I sat on the rusted bed and moved as far against the wall as I could. Only then did the Baron acknowledge me. I had my knees curled up to my chest, hiding my journal. Baron Praxis sat down and smiled.

"Good morning," he said. I couldn't answer. All I could do was stare. "Yes, I know. I may be intimidating, but I want to be your friend." _'Friend?'_ I repeated the word in my mind at least a dozen times. Only then did I smile back.

The Baron smiled again and looked down at, what looked like, a clipboard. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions, Dania?" I shook my head no. "Do you have any living relates?" I shook my head no. "What about your parents?" I hesitated, but shook my head no again. The Baron looked at the clipboard and then at me. "I'm sorry. I did not realize who your parents were. They were great guards. You should be proud." Baron Praxis hesitated, but soon stood up as he cleared his throat. "I will be back tomorrow, alright?" I slowly nodded my head in agreement. My cell door opened and closed. Then, Errol's and the Baron's footsteps faded into the silence that I am used to.

Is the Baron going to be my friend? Will he be the one to save me from this dark and musty cell? Time will only tell.

Dania

-----

September 9, 2057

Dear Raven,

The Baron came back as promised and he asked me more questions. He asked when my birthday was. Of course, I told him. I was actually becoming happier. Then, he asked me where I lived. I frowned and couldn't tell him, for I didn't know anymore. "It's alright," he said. "Where were you born? Do you remember?" I had to shake my head no again and I felt guilty. Baron Praxis could see this. "Don't feel guilty; some of the pris . . . people in here, don't even remember their parents, Dania. You are a very smart and beautiful young girl. Would you like to take a shower?"

'_Shower?'_ I remember thinking. Baron Praxis got me excited at those words. My eyes widen and I looked at him as if he was crazy. Errol was standing outside of the cell and tried to argue against him. The Baron pushed past him held out his hand for me to join him. I hesitated, but took it. He, indeed, took me to a bathing place. There, I saw Dracea and her twin brother. I smiled, but she gave me a grave look and straightened into a salute for the Baron. I gave her a confused look and looked up to Baron Praxis.

"Commander, I want you to attend to this young lady. I will be back in a half hour." The Baron let go of my hand, turned, and walked away. The door shut and only then did Dracea break from her concentration to fall to her knees and embrace me.

For the half hour that I had with Dracea, she played with me. Her brother even joined the fun. Even though I am only fourteen, I felt as if I was five. A part of my life was missing and she filled the empty void just with that little time together. While we were playing, she did ask me questions. I didn't think about them and answered offhandedly. I trust Dracea and her brother because they are my friends.

Well, the Baron came back and I immediately stopped at what I was doing. He was hiding something behind his back and Errol followed in behind him with a smirk on his face. Dracea and her brother had long been standing at attention and stood as if statues. What the Baron did next was confusing. He walked over to me and squatted down. He treated me as a five year old and told me that I needed medicine and he was going to give it to me.

I looked at him and realized what he was saying. Errol, then, marched over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't move or you'll make it worse," he said. The Baron stood up and took the syringe from behind his back. He looked at the syringe, then at me and took my arm. As the needle went into my arm, I tried to look at the syringe to see what color the fluid was, but Errol put his hand over my eyes. Why didn't Dracea and her brother try to stop him? Why did they just stand at attention and show no emotion?

Well, the Baron was finished and Errol released me. I had no idea what was going on. I looked at Dracea and her brother as the Baron called them to relax. Dracea didn't have her helmet on and I saw a tear glisten down her cheek as I was pulled through the door frame.

I, then, did something stupid. I ripped my hand from the Baron's and stopped walking. Errol and the Baron stopped to turn around to look at me with innocent wonder. I asked him very angrily why he treated me to a shower and let the "commander" pay attention to me? He didn't answer; he just smiled as Errol walked behind me and pushed me to walk. I obliged; I was used to not getting answers, but I will get this one.

Dania

-----

September 12, 2057

Dear Raven,

The Baron wishes to be my friend, yet he injects something into me. I finally found out what it was. It was a sample of dark eco. They did it right in front of Dracea, too. This is unbelievable. Do they think that I am five years old and have no idea what is going on? Well, I do.

I found out that it was dark eco because of the strange occurrences I have had for the last three days, today being the third. The day after he injected me, I felt sick to my stomach. I thought that it was just the food, but something deeper in my soul told me that it wasn't just my stomach. All day, I lied around and tried to get better. I wanted to be presentable to the Baron. He did come, but he didn't come within my cell. He just peeked in, smiled, and walked away.

I fell asleep and woke up the next morning by the Baron. He was watching me from outside of my cell. "Good morning, Dania. It's time to wake up." I woke up, but I felt better. I didn't feel sick anymore. Instead, I felt light-headed and dizzy. I couldn't stand up. All I could do was sit up and that is how I greeted him yesterday.

Today, I had been awake and he came again, but this time, he came inside of my cell. "Now, now, Dania. You look better today, but you are still sick." I sighed and turned my head just for a moment and at that moment, the Baron injected more eco into me. This time, I saw the syringe. I saw the black ooze as it was being forced into my body.

It was different, though. I noticed my body turn a pale purple color, but just as I had noticed it, Baron Praxis took out the syringe and exited my cell. I looked at myself for the next few hours and ended up here. I knew this would come. I am the next dark eco experiment. Although, I wonder why they aren't putting me into the chair in the center of the prison?

Dania

-----

October 1, 2057

Dear Raven,

The past few weeks have been the same. Every three days, I get more dark eco injected into my body and everyday I feel as if I am going to die. Surprisingly enough, I don't. My body just reacts to it as if it is part of my everyday self. I just have a feeling that I am not the only that has been treated this way. There has to be another. That is just how the Baron is. He is the kind of man to make a plan B to a plan A, but who is it?

Dania

-----

October 3, 2057

Dear Raven,

"Dania, do you know how special you are?" the Baron asked me today during his daily visit. I replied with the answer, "no." "Well, you are going to be put into the metal chair and complete your treatment and if you survive, you will not have to live in this cell anymore." He completed his statement with I promise and that melted my heart. I am ready to get out of here just as everyone is, but I saw the chance and I went for it. I smiled in agreement and Baron Praxis led the way out of my cell and into the metal chair. I had to survive.

I looked around as Errol was putting the metal restrains on my wrists and ankles and I found a young man watching me to my left. It was the young man with the blue tunic on from months ago. I stared at him with curiosity and didn't notice the machine turn on.

At first, there was nothing. No pain, just a purple glow start to surround my body. Then, the pain began. I didn't know what to do; all I could do was scream. The pain entered through the top of my head and struck the bottom of my feet. At that moment in time, my body felt as if it was on fire. Pain became a part of me just as the dark eco had. My soul became stained and tainted as tears found their way onto my face.

I struggled to get free of the restraints, but I couldn't. I just wanted to be free, to get out of the prison, to die. I didn't notice the pain easing until I stopped struggling. I found myself weeping as I was being held down. The Baron was standing above me. He told me that he was very proud of me and that I was a good girl. In the back of my mind, I wanted to kill him for what he did to me.

Errol released my wrists and ankles as I sat up to see the blood line my skin. I had struggled that hard, that I didn't notice the rawness of the metal shackles. "You have three days to prepare yourself, Dania," the Baron told me as he shut me back in my cell. "Then, you will be free." Then, he walked away. Free? Free to kill you, maybe. I should play his game. I will gain revenge . . .

Dania

-----

October 4, 2057

Dear Raven,

I knew that I wasn't the only one being tested this way. I just happened to look out of my cell and saw the Baron go into a man's cell. He had the used syringe and Errol held a clipboard. What is going on?

Well, something strange happened. Four men came into my cell; two of them dragged my bed into the middle of the little room while the other two held me down. While I was struggling, I screamed and tried to get to my open cell door. There, I saw him; the one with the blue tunic. He was handcuffed and was being led by Baron Praxis and Errol. I watched him as two men pulled my shirt up to expose my abdomen. The young man looked into my cell just as the man holding my wrists covered my mouth. Tears glistened as my cell door was shut and I was confused beyond confused.

The next thing I can remember was the pain as two men seemed to be cutting my skin. In the process, I heard him scream. His screams were that of pain and anguish. I joined his screams just as a purple light glowed through my barred window. He was going through the dark eco experiment.

The next thing I know, I was lying on the rusty bed, alone in the darkness of night. I turned my light on and looked on my stomach and what I saw was unbelievable. I saw a series of pewter-gray markings on my abdomen that made no sense what-so-ever. I tried to scrub the markings off, but it didn't work. What is it? Why is this happening to me? Why am I so curious about the young man in the blue tunic?

Dania

-----

October 5, 2057

Dear Raven,

For the second night in a row, it happened. The four men came just to make more of those markings on me. This time they connected the markings on my abdomen to new ones on my back. The only difference was that of my screaming. My screaming full of pain was the only screaming going on in the fortress. He was still in his cell and I wouldn't have been able to see him anyways. My head was held to the fowl smelling pillow until I again blacked out.

Once again, I awake on this bed and found more pewter-gray markings on my back. These markings still didn't make sense to me, but they must have significance. Again, only time will tell.

I am worried about him. I wonder if he is dead. I really hope that he lived. Maybe, just maybe, I could try to communicate with him.

Dania

-----

October 6, 2057

Dear Raven,

Yesterday, after I wrote, Baron Praxis paid me a visit. He came into my cell with a smirk of triumph as he sat down on my bed. "You are doing well, Dania. As I promised, you will be getting out of here alive, but you will go through training," he said. I looked at him and then the clipboard that he was holding. "You will be trained to be an assassin, but if you decline, you will be killed right here." Now, I looked at him wide eyed. He told me that all I would have to do is sign the paper on the clipboard.

He handed me the clipboard and the contract. I needed to sign this paper. If I signed it, I would finally get my revenge. He gave me his pen and I signed it. He stood up and made me rise with him. He shook my hand and told me that he'll be back tomorrow to move me to my base. I am afraid that this will be the last time that I will be able to record anything.

I just want to tell however reads this that life isn't hard until you struggle. I WILL survive and gain my revenge . . .

Dania

-----

Feeling bitter, Dania finished reading the journal. This young girl – no, Dania, she realized was put through a lot. Though, she couldn't remember any of it. The memories where in this journal, but the memories were not in her mind. All Dania could do was think about what happened in her journal as if it was a story; a fictional story. Dania found herself wondering, but she couldn't focus. Her mind reverted unexpectedly to Jak.

Her anger grew as she remembered the look on his face just before he disappeared under the fallen stone ceiling. The regret; the pain; the sorrow. Was finding a way out more important than she? Why was he followed? What goes on in his mind, anyways? The last thing Dania remembered was telling herself that she hated Jak's action and that she will gain her revenge before her mind jumped again.

'_Revenge . . .'_ Dania found herself thinking as she slowly looked at the metal prison door. The word seemed alien to her, but it was also familiar in a way. _'Who is Praxis? What was he the Baron of? Why do I crave his death and revenge?'_ She found herself thinking. Suddenly, Dania's eyes slid up the metal door to the barred window. That window was in her dream even before she thought about finding the journal.

Scrambling to get to her feet, Dania hears the rusty springs in the mattress squeal as she pushes herself off the bed. She remembers the one journal entry that mentioned the metal chair in the center of a metal room. She could feel the excitement surface. What she saw stunned her unexpectedly, as she walked to the window and looked out.

The excitement couldn't be controlled inside Dania's body as she subconsciously hid the book. Shock couldn't be controlled either. The journal felt fiction to her, but it sparked a memory. She felt that she was getting closer to what she wanted – her memory. The picture of what she saw was perfectly described in the little black book that was now encased to her arm.

In the middle of the room was a chair; a metal chair with metal restraints. Dania could see Jak walking to the chair, but she wasn't interested in what he was doing. She was interested in the eco treatment being turned on. The apparition of a young blonde man stared at her as it faded away. The apparition disappears almost as it had appeared as the metal door was being slid back into the metal wall.

Jak stood on the other side as the door fully opened. He must have ran because Dania couldn't remember seeing him run back across the thin walk to the middle of the room. Dania stood for a second, just staring at nothing. She realized that she was free and Jak had her gun. It seemed that it was out of nowhere when she walked over to him and literally snatched her gun from his grip. Jak didn't say anything; he probably saw the hurt and pain in her eyes as she slipped the gun into its leather casing. Dania stopped and crossed her arms, waiting for something to happen.

"Well, that's a fine hello," Daxter states rudely from Jak's shoulder.

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one abandoned and left to get killed," Dania, full of anger, disgust, and confusion, rages back. "Get me out of here, Jak."


	15. Chapter 15

Walking out of the fortress door, Dania and Jak walked into an uninvited party. Krimson guards in blue uniforms were scattered everywhere. They were running, shooting, and even giving instructions to one another in the unorganized chaos. Among the blue uniforms, red robots were also everywhere. These things were just shooting at random things; even things that moved. Dania tried to locate where the shots were coming from, but she'd look to find a fire in mid-air. They exploded from the shots from the guards.

A bullet flew passed by Dania as she followed Jak down the metal ramp. Jak was using caution as he held his gun, expecting something to happen. Dania found herself feel safe as she followed him to the left. Walking in that direction, she knew that Jak was headed into a tent.

The light brown tent appeared weathered as they slowly approached it. It was held up by sticks and logs that didn't look shaped or sanded down. It looked as if the wooden columns were just taken from the forest and immediately used for building. It gave the tent an effect like it was beneath water and fighting the undercurrents of the sea. Dania noticed that a pewter gray pattern above the tent was in a shape of a skull. It was the symbol of a soothsayer. Dania didn't know how she knew that, but she did. Finally, the atmosphere changed as the daylight faded to shade.

The fresh air from outside slowly dissipated as Dania stepped into the tent. Instantly, she smelt different scents of incense and meditation oil. The sight was just as odd as the smell.

Looking to her left, Dania found many bags of food just sitting in cloth bags. A table held two cupboards with God-knows-what in them. Dania had an idea and by the sight of the candles in the vases towards the upper left hand corner of the tent, she didn't want to know. Being behind Jak limited her view that was in front of her, but she did see part of a wooden cage sitting on another table. On the right side of that table and Jak, Dania saw clay beakers that may have been empty because half of them were fallen onto their sides.

Continuing to the upper right hand corner of the tent, an eccentric statue had a purple substance flowing freely in its open mouth. The eyes were hollow as it overlooked baskets that held unknown contents. Farther to the right, was another table, but this table was longer than the rest. It held a green blackboard that touched the top of the tent with its frame. On both sides of the blackboard were two candles. Pots of water stood on a reed woven mat on the right of the table in the lower right hand side of the tent.

Dania stepped forward and heard a crunch. She looked to see that the floor was decorated with a pink, orange, blue, and purple antique rug as a greeting to visitors. Dania wasn't interested in the rug though, she was interested in the spiders crawling all over the floor; hundreds of them. She was disgusted with the sight. She couldn't see how people lived in this kind of place. It was full of mystical and magical things, but it was strangely frightening at the same time.

Dania yanks back to reality as an old man's voice fills the tent. She looks around to find the source of the voice. Dania found it and the old man looked very strange. The old man had yellowish-green skin that was probably due to age with long white hair that was wrapped around a log on the top of his head. His long beard and sideburns hung down to his thighs as he was clothed in a strange forest green outfit. The outfit was complemented with an orange cummerbund. Dania noticed that the old man walked on two small logs that looked to be about two inches off of the ground. To make the picture more odd was the walking stick with white cloth around the bottom and top of the stick in his left hand. Dania heard a chirp from a bird and saw that it was perched on the log. It looked peaceful sitting on the log with its yellow and blue feathers. It looked curiously at Dania.

"Jak," the old man stated in a grave tone. Dania's eyes found the old man's unevenly built glasses. "We are in serious trouble."

"Onin says that there are strange forces at work here," Pecker begins to explain as he looks passed Jak to find Dania. Jak had moved to the left. "Fate has been twisted by something more powerful than she has ever seen in her many years." The old woman in which Dania could see now was signing his every word. She looked as if she was old enough to start aging backwards. The bird continued in a very creepy way, "Awwwrrrrccckkk! Something deep in the catacombs . . ."

Dania wasn't paying attention to Pecker; she was more interested in the old woman who was signing. She was very old with gray eyes. She sat cross-legged on an old circular yellow, orange, and blue rug with bowls surrounding her. One bowl was in front of her, though. It was peculiar due to the pink energy flowing into the air. Well, back to the old woman, Dania saw that she was wearing a mint green tee-shirt and shorts; very plain and simple. Her arms were decorated with red, blue, and yellow bracelets. They clanked together as she signed. Lastly, she was wearing a hat on her head that held a green plate. This was Pecker's perch.

"Let me guess. You blowhards want us to go down there. Correct?" Daxter says out of the blue. Yet, he said it with expectancy as he rolled his R's in his question.

"The best access to the catacombs is on the metal head side of the city," the old man said as if he was in thought.

Defeated, Daxter replies, "Sometimes . . . I really hate you guys."

Immediately, the old woman starts to sign again just as Pecker begins to interpret; slowly getting faster as he speaks. "Onin says, she sees your fate turning black with uncertainty. Onin says, it will be very dangerous indeed. Onin says, that Pecker will escort you through the catacombs . . . ack! What? What did you say?"

"You will be Onin's eyes . . . and Jak's wisdom. You must do this!" the old man desperately pleads with Pecker in an almost sagely way.

"Ahhhhhh . . . okay, fine!" Pecker gives in, "But I am gone the first time things get sticky. You two get to the entrance to the catacombs and get to business." Jak smirks at Pecker as Pecker becomes upset. "Arck, I'll meet you there when the coast is clear."

With that conversation said, Pecker flies passed Dania as Jak turns to look at her. He smiles with an unfamiliar sense of coldness. It was almost like he was never going to see her again. Dania moves, but doesn't follow. Something in the back of her mind told her to stay.

Jak walks out of sight and Dania turns around. "Welcome, Dania. I am Samos and this is Onin. We have been patiently waiting for you."

Dania looks at Samos and realizes that it is a good thing that she stayed.

"Please, sit down. We have a lot to tell you," Samos invitingly said as he, himself sat next to Onin. Dania walked and stopped in front of the old soothsayer and also sat herself down. What Dania didn't know was that she was in for a real surprise.

-----

"As you can see, Dania, we have been looking for you. The Underground, I mean," Samos explains. "You are the only person who can kill him and you also have the power to twist all our fates."

Dania sat cross-legged in the musty tent, mesmerized. _'I was created and trained to kill innocent people and my current mission is to kill the one person who has helped me through most of this.'_ She found herself thinking.

"That isn't all, Dania. Baron Praxis," Samos began again as she raised her eyes to meet his. "Well, he is dead. That means that you are in a dangerous position. You are free, but Onin and I fear that you are still being manipulated. Manipulated by someone named Errol.

This sparked Dania's short term memory. The journal; the soldier in her journal. The question was how? How was he controlling her?

"The dark eco inside of your body. The Day Star is the seed of our destruction and it is using Errol to get to this planet. By using the dark eco in his body . . . they are making Errol more powerful with unknown limits of power," Samos says as if reading her mind. "The Day Star holds the most powerful beings in the universe, which brings me to . . ."

"Wait a minute, Samos. What you are telling me is that I am being controlled by someone else? That is why I can hear a voice in my mind?" Dania asks.

"That is correct. Now, my next point is that Onin and I need your help."

Dania just looks at Samos and then to Onin. Onin smiles as Dania waits for the favor.

"We need you to go back into the desert and find one of the Dark Makers. Onin told me of a pyramid type body in one of her visions. We need you to meet Jak and help destroy the bot," Samos finishes as his eyes dart away from Dania's; as if he felt guilty for asking such a favor.

There was a pause. "Dania, you were saved from the marauders and the desert. Your memory may be gone, but you will make a full recovery. All you have to do is help us. That is a promise," Samos pleads with her as an awkward silence fell within the tent.

"What do I have to do?" Dania finally states after a moment of uncertainty. Onin and Samos both smile with gratefulness.


	16. Chapter 16

'_What have I gotten myself into now?'_ Dania thought as she sat in the darkness. Ashelin was called to escort Dania to the south part of Haven City. She found that Ashelin was the sassy soldier who gave her the box from the fortress; the box that held pain and memories. She found that a Krimson guard squad vehicle was parked. This was the transportation Samos and Onin talked about. It was to take her back to the desert.

'_I have to be crazy; believing these strangers that I have the power to manipulate destiny.'_ Dania caught herself thinking, almost laughing in amusement.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. It sounded as if it was off into the distance, but not far enough to ignore. It indicated that something was wrong. Dania could feel it as she sighed and leaned against the cold metal of the truck. She was regretting this trip more and more as she listened to the engines take her to her possible death.

-----

The squad vehicle stopped moving and Dania rose just as Ashelin opened the large door. A metal ramp stretched to the ground. She walked out into the desert just as the sun was setting. The wind blew immensely as if the weather was trying to aid Errol's evil cost.

Dania begins to remove the orange cloth around her left arm, but stops remembering her journal. It was the only thing she possessed and she wasn't going to lose it. If she was going to die, she was going to do so with the little memories that she had.

She looked to her left finally and saw the Dark Maker. It was just like Onin described it. Samos said that she saw a huge purple pyramid right in front of Spargus City's gate. She marveled at the site; what she could see through the blowing wind anyway. Dania saw the purple tint the robot held. It looked as if it was a simple creature, but it was just as complicated. There wasn't much to the object. It was layered, but there was curved appendages going up the corners of the pyramid. The site was interesting. It looked threatening, yet calming.

"I need to find Sig. Good luck," Ashelin stated emotionless as she ran for the city gate. Dania didn't even have time to answer her. All she could do was walk to her assigned point.

-----

Taking a deep breath as she came to the giant purple pyramid, she began to climb. All that Dania had to hold onto was the wiring, but it didn't feel like wiring. It reminded her of a vein with the blood pumping through a person's body. Was this the creature's body? Was this the veins that the creature lived by? Was this the life that flowed through the creature?

With these questions in mind, she climbed. Dania became aware of the steady heartbeat surrounding her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; let alone what she was doing. _'I know I'm crazy,'_ Dania concluded as she took a steadying breath and continued to climb. She needed to get to Jak.

The climbing from ledge to ledge, from moving shaft to moving shaft, and killing a few creatures wasn't the hard part, it was finding Jak on the second to the highest ledge of the pyramid. His body was as still as death and Dania noticed it as she heaved herself over the edge of the fleshy surface.

"Jak!" Dania shouted as she quickly crawled to his side.

His body remained lifeless with his arms outstretched; as if welcoming the comfort that death offered. Dania found that she would have done the same thing. She saw what damage Jak's body had endured. His armor was still in place, but blood stained through the creased. Jak's tunic was torn on his upper arms to reveal severe bruising and more blood. It was the same with his thighs; torn fabric with blood and bruising. It was impossible that Jak may be alive. Dania didn't know what to do.

"Jak, don't you dare. I was supposed to change this," Dania said out loud as if he might be able to hear her. She sat on her knees and hunched over, feeling fear. Fear for someone other than herself. All she did was for her, but now, it was about Jak. _'I was too late. This was the moment in which I was to change. Why, why did he have to . . . to . . .'_

Dania waited for a few seconds before ending her thought, but the tears burning in her throat was the answer. The burning soon became an impossible knot as her eyes burned with the need to cry.

Dania never remembered crying, even in her new memories of her past. She'd grown to know herself as emotionless, yet a lonely tear glistened down her cheek. She didn't resist her emotions; she accepted them; finally admitting to her defeat.

Dania found herself struggling internally with uncontrollable emotions. Her only tear found its path to her chin as she sat; sat thinking of what to do. The tear clung to her soft skin as if her life depended on it. Gravity won and the lonely tear feel to Jak's chest. For a moment, the tear dried on his blood-stained armor. Then, an aqua light emerged. Dania looked in time to find that she was falling into the light. What was happening? She closed her eyes, hoping the sensation of falling would stop.

-----

The sensation did finally stop, but Dania didn't know what happened. She opened her eyes to find that she was looking at an unfamiliar site. A young kid who was very skinny and boney was wearing a red tunic. His hair was red as he turned around to reveal his face. His eyes were black and reminded Dania of a black void. She farther inspected his skinny face to find his bucked teeth.

'_Who . . . who is this? I feel as if I know him, but I've never seen him in my life.'_ Dania asked herself as she seemed to turn involuntary. What she saw surprised her; it didn't frighten her, just surprised her. She threw something in her hands at it and was blown backwards into the buck-toothed kid. Instantly, Dania rolled on her stomach to find a pool of black ooze. It was so black that it had a tint of purple to it. Suddenly, something flew over her head. She rolled onto her back and sat up to find Daxter. Daxter looked at her as if something was wrong.

'_Daxter, what happened? Was that you?'_ Dania asked, but he couldn't seem to hear her. Instead he started to have a tantrum that looked as if he was two years old.

Suddenly, the image changed. This image was that of a giant circular artifact. She found curiosity in her mind. It was as if her body had a mind of its own. She walked up to the artifact and started to place circular orbs into holes that she didn't notice right away. They fit perfectly. There were one-hundred of these holes. That was how many orbs she had. _'How . . . how do I know all this?'_ Dania thought again.

Again, the image changed. This time it was in an unfamiliar place. It was dark, but light enough to see a precursor statue. _'How do I know that's a precursor statue?'_ Dania thought as the statue began to open as three creatures talked through microphones. _'They look just like Daxter,' _Dania thought. At the same time, she thought she heard Jak's voice state the same comment. What was going on?

"Oh bother," the middle creature said. "Would you really worship us if you knew we were a bunch of furballs? So we . . . fluffed the myth up a bit."

Dania stared, that is all she could do. _'No! They are the precursors? Does that mean . . .?'_ Dania found herself thinking as the image began to fade and change again.

This image was a disturbing one and wish that she hadn't immersed herself in it. Damas' head was resting on her knees as she looked down his body to find him on the ground. The rain soaked his armor and clothing as well as the upturned vehicle. Damas' legs were pinned beneath the vehicle. His hand was wrapped around Dania's forearm for comfort.

"Jak, find my son, Mar. You can recognize him with this." Damas hands Dania the seal of Mar. "He'll be wearing it around his neck," Damas finishes with pain his voice. His breathing stopped and Dania knew Damas was Jak's father; Jak was Mar.

Dania felt more sadness and remorse than she has ever felt in her life. Were these Jak's feelings when his father died? Were they hers because Damas protected her and she never acknowledged him a thank you? Maybe it was a combination of both. Now what was she supposed to do?

'_Remember . . . . remember, Dania. I know you don't want to, but you have to,'_ a soothing voice came in her mind. It offered comfort and protection from the darkness.

Instantly, all her memories came poring into her mind's eye; ones of her parents; of Haven City; while she was in the Fortress. She even remembered her training to become an assassin. Her memories kept flowing as images of her victims came to mind. Everything was overwhelming to her.

Suddenly, she felt weak as if her power and strength was being drained from her body. She couldn't move, yet it felt as if she was moving. There was a sudden light that made Dania close her eyes. She squinted to test her eyesight after a few seconds to find herself at the top of the living pyramid.

The view was very strange; it was as if she was never in the desert, but on a cliff top. The wind was raging and sand was blowing everywhere, but she didn't feel it nicking at her skin. She wasn't worried about that, though. It was the massive swaying head of the monster that caught her eye.

The massive head looked as if it was weak as it swayed from left to right. Dania looked into its large white, blank eyes. That was where she saw Errol; behind all the controls. _'Weakness . . . weakness . . .' _was all Dania could think about. Her instincts told her that all she had to do was find that one spot and all would be over. She looked down at the massive and muscular neck and back to the head again. Where was it?

"There!" she suddenly realized, seeing a red section behind the creatures head. Finding her gun in her hand, she took aim. Was it there before? Was it even her gun? Was it Jak's gun? She didn't care, she needed this to end. Her adrenaline pumped in her veins as she became anxious. She followed the creature's movements, looking for a pattern.

Time seemed to slow and the creature's movements become slower. Dania found herself suddenly squeezing the trigger of the gun as a blue, energized bullet made its way for the target. _'It'll hit, but we need to get out of here,'_ Dania heard in her mind, but it wasn't her voice. It was Jak's. The touch of his voice surprised her as she turned to run. Run where, though? She felt herself jumping off the edge of the pyramid; yet she wasn't falling, but instead, getting higher. Dania saw in the corner of her eye that there were two wings; flapping at a continuous rhythm. It was Jak; it had to be.

Then, the explosion occurred. Dania knew that she wasn't far enough away to escape the blast. It was a matter of time before it knocked her to the ground. And it did.

She felt the hot air from the blast against her skin as the air took her into its embrace. Soon, Dania was falling and couldn't catch herself. She didn't know what to do. All she could think of was putting up her light barrier to try to lessen the hit to the ground. She did so, but the barrier was different. It was stronger. She noticed this at once. Her barrier was aqua blue, but purple eco flowed in it. The blue and purple mix was the formation of Jak and Dania; Dania and Jak. Just before she fell unconscious, Dania knew that Jak was with her.

-----

Jak awakens to find Dania hovering in a dull blue aura. She appeared to be sleeping or even meditating. With her arms down to her sides, Dania was wearing a flowing white dress. To Jak, she looked like an angel. A pure angel full of innocence, but Jak knew that was impossible. Jak had seen everything. All her memories were at his mercy. While he was still in that captive state, Jak saw everything. He saw betrayal, confusion, love, emotions that were unknown to Dania, and finally peace. Jak found that Dania was just like him in so many ways. Jak wasn't alone anymore. He was looking at the one person who actually had been through what he had gone through. Jak found Dania even more beautiful as she slowly went to the sand. Jak felt compelled to catch her. Jak ran to Dania's falling body as the aura faded.

Just as she fell into Jak's arms, Dania opens her eyes and blinks until her vision cleared. What she saw was a young man with soft features. Dania fell in love instantly. She saw understanding and happiness as well as contentment. In the mist from the cool night air, they were alone in the desert. The only light was the light from the burning corpse of the Dark Maker and even that was a way off. If anyone were to come looking for them, it would take awhile to find them.

Heaving a sigh, Dania climbs to her feet. "What kind of power do we have? Why are we so dangerous together? What happened and how did we get here?" Dania asks as she looks around her surroundings. She doesn't even know what her identity looked like when Jak and she were fused.

"Jak, I remember everything now," she turns to face him as tears, actual tears, streamed down her face. Her past was catching up to her and Jak seemed to expect it. He moved to her and embraced her more for comfort than anything.

Dania remembered being in a captive state when Jak and she were fused together. She had accessed four of Jak's memories, but she had no idea how. She relived those memories and understood Jak more. Of course, there were more memories that she knew because she shared them with him. She felt Jak's emotions, heard what Jak heard, and could even see things she never expected. Dania finally realized that she wasn't the only one to go through things that she went through; Jak was with her. She did remember the rest of her memories; ones that she didn't want to remember. Samos was right, her memories would come back. He kept his promise, but it was because Jak helped. He'd wanted to help from the start when Damas secretly asked him.

All Dania could see in her memories were of blood and torture; ones of the many, many assassinations that she had committed. Then, Dania remembered her last assignment.

Suddenly, she became stiff as she felt for his gun. It was in the leather casing around his back. Her tears stopped flowing and her emotions shut off. All she could reason was the thought of killing him. That was what she was trained for, right? She panicked, but as soon as her fingers found his gun, she became alert. Making a fast movement, she pulled the gun out of the case and backs up. Jak watched her with careful eyes as he puts his hands in front of him. The gesture was to comfort her, not surrender.

"Dania, what are you doing? You don't have to do this. The guy that hired you is dead. Do you really want to shed more blood?" Jak chose his words carefully.

Dania doesn't say anything. Instead, she stands in front of Jak in the calm, yet crisp air. Tears burned her throat once again. She knew he was right, but it was her job, wasn't it? She found herself clicking the gun, loading it. Although, her stance was very steady, Dania felt like a mess. Her emotions toward Jak had grown very strong and it was difficult to stay focused. She knew what she had to do.

"We're even now," Dania says as she unloads the gun and drops it in the sand. "I'm sorry, Jak. Maybe we'll meet again. Next time, do me a favor and sweep me off my feet," Dania apologizes as she turns around to walk away. She walked on without looking back; walked into the darkened desert.

Jak takes in a breath as he bends down to pick up his gun, replacing it in his leather casing. Then, he turns to find Dania walking in the opposite direction of the city. Jak didn't hesitate when he started after her. He heard the sound of an engine in the distance, but he knew that he wasn't going to let her go. Jak took his time, but he had longer strides than Dania and he caught up to her with ease.

He reached her and slipped Dania into his arms. Dania doesn't say anything; doesn't protest; she just smiles as she feels the familiar bulk of Jak's muscles.

"We meet again. I do believe I have done as you have requested. What are you going to do next?" Jak asks with curiosity boiling in his mind.

"I suppose I owe you one date," Dania reluctantly admits, defeated.

"One date? Jak, do you hear this? You two save each other's lives and that's all you get?" Daxter states from behind.

Dania heaves a sigh. "I see the little orange furball has found you. Fine, but only for you, Daxter," she teases.

Jak lets Dania's feet touch the sand as he looks into her green eyes. Dania returned the stare into his blue ones and found herself wanting to kiss him. She immediately follows her instinct. She lifts her chin up and closes her eyes just as her lips touch Jak's. It was a moment that felt like it would never end. The softness of his lips against his was magic. Nothing mattered to her, all she knew was Jak. Jak's hand had found her cheek. How long has it been there? Was she aware of it before? She couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful he was.

"Ahem . . ." Sig's voice announced his presence. Jak ends the moment and looks to Sig.

"There is a storm brewing, again. Come on, I'll get you two back to town," Sig offered. Dania started towards Sig's vehicle with Jak by her side. It was the end of a new beginning.


	17. Epilogue

Waking up in the middle of the night, Jak opens his eyes to find the one thing that he thought he would never have; someone who understands him and a person who can return feelings of passion, compassion, and love. Jak had forgotten what all those feelings felt like. He had forgotten just how important they really are in a person's life.

With a soft expression, Jak takes his hand and tenderly places a strand of hair out of her face. Dania looked so beautiful with the moon's rays shining upon her. The light gave her body a glow that suggested that she was an angel from above. Jak felt that she was. She came to his rescue when he was in danger; physically and emotionally.

Jak slowly slides from beneath the light blankets as he eases his naked body out into the coolness of the night air. The room was open, but high enough where the wind couldn't carry the sand. The circular room was made of sun-dried clay from the desert that contained a circular bed with a mattress. The bed was uniquely built into the floor and had little pillows around the edge to add decoration to the room. Stone pillars were scattered around the room as they were carved magnificently to show intellect. For color, the room had red tapestries hanging in between the pillars, from the ceiling, and even just lying on the floor. The room was fit for a king.

Jak was a king now. Damas died and Dania didn't understand why at the time. She felt it was better not to ask. Jak was so upset with him, but she did learn later that Damas was the rightful Baron of Haven City; who was thrown out into the desert to die. Count Veger and his strive for power overpowered Damas and kidnapped Jak as a child. Count Veger now has his power, but he cannot use it. The power is unreachable were he is.

Damas gladly left everything to Jak, who is also the famous Mar. Mar, who invented Haven City; the Mar who cannot go back because of the townspeople. They are fearful of him. They didn't understand what Jak was and they never would. The irony is that Jak created where those people reside, but Jak can't remember building it.

Jak stretches, his body completely satisfied. His wounds from the last battle were almost fully healed. That was thanks to the person lying in his bed. His body had found the other and only half of itself; the light to his darkness, the tender to his hardness, even the mentor to his inner student. He finds his jeans on the floor next to the bed and bends over to slip them on. The material slides up his muscular legs as he stands upright and fastens the metal button. Finally, he zips up the zipper as he looks around in the moonlight.

He saw what he was looking for; the little black book that Dania carried around with her ever since the final battle. Walking to the pillar by the edge of the room, Jak sits against it and picks up the book. He began to read.

-----

'_Wow,' _Jak thought to himself. Just in the matter of five and a half months, Dania had been through much more than any fourteen year girl should even think about. She was put through the dark eco treatment just as Jak had and she survived; Jak survived. When Jak was in the prison, he can remember everything. He even remembers when Baron Praxis took Dania as a child and made her lay on the metal chair with restraints. She never looked scared. If he remembered correctly, Dania looked content and at peace; like she had already accepted her fate.

Jak remembers watching the scene the girl had to go through; the struggling; the screaming; the silence afterwards. _'I wonder if she's dead,'_ Jak thought that day. Just then, the girl was being lifted off of the metal chair by Baron Praxis as the girl cried. From then on, Jak vowed that he would survive and would also gain his revenge.

Now, as his wife lay in bed, Jak wanted her to be peaceful. That was impossible. They were both infected with dark eco, but at the same time light eco. The both of them experienced the end of the world and survived. The two even saw each other in a way that no couple had before. Yet, ironically, that should be peace enough, but there was too much pain in both of their pasts to be forgotten. There will be time to mend their pasts later.

Finding a pen in the sand, Jak found the last page of the journal empty. Jak hoped that he would have enough room; enough room to end the child's misery.


End file.
